La Chasse Obscure
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Le combat avec Claude est terminé et au grand drame de Sébastian, sa jeune maîtresse est changée en démons. Du fait qu'il ne peut plus prendre son âme. Que va-t-il advenir d'eux maintenant? Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Prologue

La Chasse Obscure.

Prologue.

Tout démon qui soit doit passer par deux chemins.

L'un est son affectation. Où il se rend pour que les Grandes Instances lui donnent un but à faire de son existence.

L'un est le layon de l'amour. Car, tout démon doit trouver l'âme sœur, même les pires d'entre eux. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, personne ne doit rester seul à jamais.

Donc, c'est par ces faits que débutent cette histoire.

- Où désirez-vous aller maintenant?, demanda Sébastian en marchant à travers un lit de roses blanches et onyx en tenant sa jeune démone de maîtresse dans ces bras.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle lassement.

En vérité, Angelika ne trouvait plus les mots. Être ainsi, dans les bras d'un être cher à son cœur l'apaisait. Quand elle était si proche de Sébastian comme à l'instant présent, elle ressentait un réchauffement au cœur et alors, tous changeait en elle.

Elle aimait Sébastian. Mais sûrement pas lui.

Sébastian vivait un conflit intérieur. D'un côté la jeune maîtresse, la petite fille qu'il avait servi et protégé durent trois ans était devenue un monstre comme lui. Tous ce qu'il avait faits n'avait servi à rien. Jamais plus il ne pourrait acquérir cette âme qu'il avait passé tant de temps à modeler, à assaisonner, à parfaire pour la rendre la plus savoureuse qui soit. Mais à présent, cela ne pourrait plus jamais être possible.

Et de l'autre, une grosse part de lui-même lui disait «I don't care!». La sensation du poids plume de la jeune fille entre ces mains, ces petites mains d'enfant lui pressant doucement l'épaule, la brise légère lui fessant monter les effluves enchanteurs de fleurs d'Angelika au nez, lui procurait une impression de bienêtre…de bonheur…d'amour.

Il aimait Angelika. Mais sûrement pas elle.

Et aucun des deux n'avaient assez de cran pour l'avouer à l'autre.

Quelle misère…

La Chasse Obscure.

Prologue.

Tout démon qui soit doit passer par deux chemins.

L'un est son affectation. Où il se rend pour que les Grandes Instances lui donnent un but à faire de son existence.

L'un est le layon de l'amour. Car, tout démon doit trouver l'âme sœur, même les pires d'entre eux. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, personne ne doit rester seul à jamais.

Donc, c'est par ces faits que débutent cette histoire.

- Où désirez-vous aller maintenant?, demanda Sébastian en marchant à travers un lit de roses blanches et onyx en tenant sa jeune démone de maîtresse dans ces bras.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle lassement.

En vérité, Angelika ne trouvait plus les mots. Être ainsi, dans les bras d'un être cher à son cœur l'apaisait. Quand elle était si proche de Sébastian comme à l'instant présent, elle ressentait un réchauffement au cœur et alors, tous changeait en elle.

Elle aimait Sébastian. Mais sûrement pas lui.

Sébastian vivait un conflit intérieur. D'un côté la jeune maîtresse, la petite fille qu'il avait servi et protégé durent trois ans était devenue un monstre comme lui. Tous ce qu'il avait faits n'avait servi à rien. Jamais plus il ne pourrait acquérir cette âme qu'il avait passé tant de temps à modeler, à assaisonner, à parfaire pour la rendre la plus savoureuse qui soit. Mais à présent, cela ne pourrait plus jamais être possible.

Et de l'autre, une grosse part de lui-même lui disait «I don't care!». La sensation du poids plume de la jeune fille entre ces mains, ces petites mains d'enfant lui pressant doucement l'épaule, la brise légère lui fessant monter les effluves enchanteurs de fleurs d'Angelika au nez, lui procurait une impression de bienêtre…de bonheur…d'amour.

Il aimait Angelika. Mais sûrement pas elle.

Et aucun des deux n'avaient assez de cran pour l'avouer à l'autre.

Quelle misère…


	2. Entrée dans le Monde

_**Melusine78: Merci d'avoir mis mon histoire en favoris. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**_

Chapitre 1.

Entrée dans le Monde.

- Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ici?, demanda Angelika en regardant autour d'elle.

Suivant la demande de la jeune démone, Sébastian l'avait donc conduite à la Capitale des Enfers: Daemon. En chemin, Angelika avait trouvé que les Enfers n'étaient pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait. Soit des stalactites, des stalagmites, des rivières de feu et des démons avec des cornes, des fourches et des fouets brutalisant des damnés aux travaux forcés. Au contraire, Daemon ressemblait davantage à une grande ville moderne du XXIème siècle avec de grandes bâtisses de marbres de différentes teintes de gris foncé et de verre, des rues d'asphalte et des trottoirs de pierres. Rien ne traînait, tout était propre. La seule chose étrange était les curieux vêtements des démons qu'elle voyait passer dans la rue. Tous portaient des habits aux drôles de combinaisons selon leurs formes de démons s'ils l'avaient endossé et tout était noir.

- En tant que nouvelle démone parmi nous, répondit Sébastian, il vous faut passer par les Grandes Instances afin que l'on vous affecte à une «carrière».

- Une carrière?

- Pas au sens propre. On va vous faire passer un «test d'aptitude» afin de cerner votre caractère et vous donner un travail.

Angelika ne put demander d'autres informations que Sébastian l'avait déjà déposé devant un grand bureau d'accueil dans un grand bâtiment. Le sol était en marbre blanc et les murs en verre. Un grand bureau de bois sombre trônait au centre de la pièce et une jeune femme d'un peu moins de trente ans y était assisse. Angelika fut étonnée par la ressemblance qu'il y avait avec elle et Sébastian. Grande, mince, belle, de longs cheveux lisses et noirs dont deux longues mèches lui encadraient le visage et une grande robe étroite de velours brillant noirs à décolleté limite plongeant. Les seules différences étaient ces yeux de couleur mauve-indigo et qu'elle ne semblait pas sourire souvent. Elle eut un tressaillement de sourcils à la vue de Sébastian, mais se reprit immédiatement.

- Oui?, dit-elle. Que puis-je pour vous?

- La jeune Angelika Phantomhive souhaiterait de faire enregistrer dans les archives et passer l'épreuve d'affectation.

- Bien. Vous, veillez patienter à l'extérieure de l'immeuble. Toi, tu m'accompagne, dit-elle à l'encontre d'Angelika.

Celle-ci fut outrée de se faire appeler de la sorte. Si seulement cette bécasse savait qui elle était réellement, elle n'oserait pas la tutoyer et l'appeler toi.

Angelika allait se retourner vers Sébastian, mais la brune l'entraînait déjà par l'épaule dans une pièce arrière. Cette dernière jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Sébastian et elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Sébastian lui renvoya un regard similaire.

Dans la pièce arrière, Angelika fut assisse sur un fauteuil face à la brune qui lui mise sous le nez une feuille de parchemin jaunie et une étrange plume sans duvet. Elle était de forme tribale en onyx.

- Et l'encre?, cracha Angelika.

- Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin, répondit son interlocutrice. Je m'appelle Alouqa* et je te ferrais passer le test. Premièrement, tu n'as qu'à remplir le parchemin avec tes réponses aux questions.

Angelika, trouvant cela grotesque, mais consentie tout de même à le faire. 20 minutes plus tard, elle avait fini.

- J'ai terminé, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Alouqa.

- Bien, je vais aller vérifier tes réponses. Attends-moi là.

Angelika était de plus en plus énervée de cette situation. Cette Alouqa n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour s'autoriser à lui parler comme ça. Mais elle prit son mal en patience et attendit les bras et jambes croisées jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Ce qu'elle fit dix minutes plus tard.

- Ah tout de même, j'ai failli attendre, grogna Angelika.

- Prend un autre ton avec moi, gamine. Car après avoir vérifié ton questionnaire, j'ai réalisé que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi.

Alouqa lui tendit un autre parchemin, plus petit que le premier. Angelika le regarda et y lu.

Résultat de l'affectation

Nom: Angelika Phantomhive.

Âge: 13.

Date de Naissance humaine: 14 décembre 1875.

Date de naissance démone: 26 aout 1889.

Domaines.

- Aptitudes pour les péchés capitaux: 4/7 (Orgueil, Colère, Gourmandise, Paresse)

- Capacités de Tuerie: 7/7 (Aucune hésitation)

- Nbre d'êtres vivants tués: 3 (Baron Kelvin, Peter Weiss, Alois Trancy*)

Affectation accordée: Chasseresse de démons.

Angelika écarquilla les yeux devant le parchemin. Elle se tourna vers Alouqa qui la regardait de haut, bras croisés.

- Est-ce que c'est une farce?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non. Bien que ton nombre de victimes soit d'une misérabilité accablante, tu feras l'affaire. C'est quand même pas mal pour ton âge.

Elle se contenta de ces mots et entraîna Angelika vers une autre pièce, blanche. Angelika, cette fois-ci, tenta de s'échapper, mais Alouqa avec une poigne de fer l'assit de force une table de métal. Dès la jeune fille dessus, des entraves l'emprisonnèrent aux membres et la tête. Au-dessus d'elle, deux ouvertures étaient installées sur le plafond, l'une à côté de l'autre, bloquées par des portes.

- Il va falloir changer quelque petites choses avec toi, dit Alouqa.

- Que signifie tout ça?!, s'écria-t-elle en se débattant, furieuse. Laissez-moi descendre! C'est un ordre! Laissez-moi! Sébastian! Sébastian! À moi!

- Tu cris pour rien, ma belle. Mon frère ne répondra plus à tes appels.

Angelika ne put l'interroger sur ces paroles que l'ainée des démones pressa un bouton et la première ouverture s'ouvrit et laissa passer une sorte de long pieu d'or lisse et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de l'œil marqué d'Angelika. En un rien de temps, la pointe s'illumina et le rayon entra dans l'œil. Angelika se mis à hurler. Le rayon était en train d'aspirer jusqu'à la moelle les traces du contrat entre elle et Sébastian.

. . .

Au dehors des Grandes Instances, Sébastian attendait sur les marches quand une vive douleur lui transperça la main gauche. Il enleva son gant et vit avec effroi le sceau s'effacer lentement comme si des gouttes couleurs chair le recouvraient.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de lui faire, cette grande sœur?!

*_Démone à la fois succube et vampire qui épuise les hommes pour les conduire au suicide. Mais dans cette fic, on n'en tiendra pas compte._

* _C'est le paysan qui coupait du bois dans l'anime saison 2 quand Ciel/Angelika partait à la recherche de renseignements sur Alois Trancy. J'ai complètement inventé son nom puisqu'on ne l'a jamais su._


	3. Une Nouvelle Vie

Chapitre 2.

Une Nouvelle Vie.

Alouqa éteignit le faisceau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun souvenirs du contrat, mais toujours les souvenirs de Sébastian. Le choc de cette annulation avait fait perdre ses esprits à Angelika.

Alouqa en profita pour la bombarder du deuxième rayon. Celui-ci était dans un pieu d'argent pur et lui engloba le corps entier.

Ses vêtements disparurent en un éclair et elle débuta sa métamorphose démoniaque. Son corps s'allongeât pour être celui d'une jeune femme et des oreilles, des griffes, de petits crocs et une queue de chats lui poussèrent.

Une fois tout ça apparût, Alouqa arrêta le rayon et Angelika se réveilla aussitôt, les yeux comme aussi froid que de la glace.

. . .

Sébastian, à la suite de la disparition complète du sceau, se précipita à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour rejoindre le salon du test…Personne. Il alla alors à l'autre salle…Rien ni personne. Il n'y avait trace de personne. Comme si nul n'était venu ici.

- Alouqa, mais qu'as-tu fais?

. . .

- Quoi?!, s'exclama Angelika, au bord des larmes. Tu mens! Tu mens! C'est impossible! Je ne te crois pas!

Elle et Alouqa étaient attablées dans un petit café. L'aînée avait inventé un épisode au-delà du réel pour expliquer l'absence de Sébastian. Et vraisemblablement, elle ne plaisait pas du tout à Angelika.

- Désolée, mais c'est la pure vérité. Ton Sébastian, y t'as floché. Fini! Fini, N-I-NI! (québécois). Il a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas. Je pense qu'il commençait à en avoir assez.

Angelika essuya ses larmes avant qu'elles ne s'écoulent et repris sa contenance. Maintenant, c'était la rage et la colère qui bouillonnaient en elle.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me trahir un jour. Lui qui avait toujours été si loyal, si fidèle. Que vais-je faire à présent? (Elle s'imagine qu'il n'a toujours été qu'une vieille connaissance.)

- D'après tes résultats, tu pourrais être chasseresse de démons.

- Et ça consiste en quoi?

- C'est comme un tueur à gages chez les humains, sauf que là, ce serait des démons et d'autres bibittes immortelles que tu tuerais. Tu seras la première depuis un siècle. Il semblerait que les démons naissent de plus en plus flanc-mou.

- Et où vais-je vivre, je te prie?, demanda Angelika sarcastiquement.

- Je suis responsable des chasseurs de Daemon. Je me dois donc de t'héberger. Il n'y aura que ma jeune sœur Mélusine qui habite avec moi.

- Bon, je vois que je n'aie pas tellement le choix.

Elle poussa un soupire et tripota le cuir de ses nouvelles bottes montant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Alouqa la regarda faire et commence tout à coup à la prendre en affection. Elle soupira à son tour et lui prit le poignet.

- Aller viens. Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison et te faire rencontrer ma sœur.

. . .

Et Alouqa la conduisit vers une grande villa couleur bleu de minuit hors de la ville qui se fondait parfaitement avec les roses blanches et onyx poussant partout autour. Des buissons et des branches des mêmes fleurs poussaient sur le bord et les murs de la maison.

- Tu es ici chez toi, dit l'aînée des démones.

Elle l'entraînât à l'intérieur. C'était un peu comme Angelika se l'était imaginé. Les murs couverts d'un papier peint de la même teinte avec des motifs de rosiers moitié gothique, moitié victorien. Des tableaux sinistres, des meubles en bois noir, ou en verre, ou en métal sombre poli, des vases plein de bouquet de roses, etc.

Elles trouvèrent une jeune démone couchée à plat ventre sur un canapé blanc de neige devant une énorme télévision en mangeant des chips. Alouqa tiqua d'un sourcil en la voyant laissé tomber des miettes sur son canapé.

- Mélusine!, l'interpela-t-elle, énervant.

La concernée tourna la tête de sa téléréalité et dévisagea les deux arrivantes. Son visage s'illumina en voyant sa grande sœur.

- Alouqa! Comme je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans ces bras.

- Tu rigoles. On s'ait vu il y pas 3 heures.

Angelika profita de sa proximité pour mieux l'observer. Elle était grande, pas de doute, pas plus de 25 ans, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses également, mais elle avait les mêmes mèches de côtés que Sébastian, et d'un côté derrière l'oreille. Elle portait un chandail en velours noir au décolleté plongeant en V qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril et un pantalon de cuir étroit. Et ces yeux avaient une couleur violine. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la plus jeune.

- Ooohh! Qui est-t-elle?

- Voici Angelika, répondit Alouqa. Elle a été désignée pour devenir une chasseresse. Elle vivra avec nous désormais.

- Bonjour, se contenta Angelika.

- Enchantée, répondit enthousiasment Mélusine. Je suis la petite sœur d'Alouqa. Mon nom est Mélusine! Tu peux m'appeler Lulu…Mmh, maintenant que je te regarde, tu es plutôt pas mal. J'adore tes oreilles de chats…Je suis sûre que l'on s'entendra bien.

Elle se pencha et embrassa Angelika sur les deux joues avant de retourner à son programme. Alouqa lui lâcha alors.

- Ne t'avais-je pas déjà demandé de ne pas manger de chips dans le salon…SURTOUT sur mon canapé BLANC!

- Ah oui? M'en rappelle pas.

Angelika jeta un coup d'œil au sachet et lu: «Chips à l'humain».

- Bweurk!, cracha-t-elle. À l'humain!

Mélusine éclata alors d'un grand rire.

- Meu non! C'est juste une farce. En vérité, elles sont au BBQ.

Angelika se dit que la vie n'allait pas être des plus banales.


	4. Le Temps File, et le Cœur Passe

Chapitre 3.

Le Temps File, et le Cœur Passe.

100ans! Cela fesait 100 ans qu'Angelika avait les mains rouges du sang de ses victimes démoniaques. 100 qu'elle versait des larmes sur le passé.

Certes elle s'était faite à la vie avec les deux sœurs Michaelis. Elles finirent même par considérer Angelika comme leur plus jeune sœur. Alouqa lui avait appris les rudiments de la chasse aux démons. Angelika s'était dit qu'étant donné l'absence de remords et d'hésitation qu'elle avait manifesté lors de sa vie humaine pour ceux qu'elle désirait tuer, elle s'étonnait de sentir ses mains trembler en tenant son arme. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à tuer sans regrets?

…Parce que Sébastian n'était plus là pour l'épauler. (Et un peu aussi parce qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait personnellement)

Une soirée tranquille, alors que les trois démones regardaient un feuilleton à la télévision, Angelika éclata en sanglot sans raison. Ses deux colloques la dévisagèrent, surprises.

- Angelika?, fit Mélusine en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Excusez-moi. Je pense que je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle les salua et monta à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre. Elle enleva son corsage de soie et son pantalon et se coucha dans son lit de plumes. En réalité, elle savait bien pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle repensait encore à Sébastian. Comme tous les jours depuis les dix dernières décennies. Elle se brisait le cœur à se remémorer son image, son toucher, ses sourires, ses regards.

Elle plongea la main sous son oreiller en en sortit la photographie d'eux deux par l'appareil photo Talbot. La preuve de son amour pour Sébastian. L'image s'était froissée et abimée avec le temps, mais le message était resté.

Elle allait lâcher un autre sanglot quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Angelika, l'appela Mélusine. Je t'apporte un gros bol de glace au chocolat. C'est le meilleur remède contre les grosses déprimes.

- Merci, mais non merci. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse seule.

- Ah…d'accord…Bin je vais le manger dans ce cas.

Et elle partit.

Angelika s'endormit les yeux pleins.

. . .

BANG!

La balle se logea directement dans le cœur. Aucune chance de survie. La cible s'effondra par terre morte…

…mais les mains d'Angelika tremblaient de plus en plus violemment. Elle en laissa tomber son arme sur le toit et s'échouai sur ces genoux.

- Pourquoi?...Pourquoi es-tu parti?...Sébastian…

Au même moment, son portable sonna. Angelika se releva, épousseta sa combinaison moulante de cuir noir et décrocha.

- Excellent travail Hellangel (nom de code), dit la voix d'Alouqa. Avec celui-là ça fait 500 tout rond…

Elle avait lâché son téléphone qui tomba du building où elle s'était perchée pour tuer son objectif. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Une voix lui soufflait des mots durs et amers.

- Mais pourquoi je fais ça?!, s'écria-t-elle mentalement. À quoi ça me mène?!

Tuer! Tuer! Tuer encore et toujours!

- _Tu le fais pour te consoler, Hellangel, _dit la voix._ Tu le fais car l'absence de ton démon te fait mal. L'amour que tu éprouves pour lui te consume._

- Non! C'est faux! Tais-toi!

- _Tu souffres à tel point que pour te garder en vie, tu voles celle des autres._

- La ferme! Tu as tort!

- _Tu te fais croire que chaque nouveau meurtre te casse, mais tu as l'âme d'une tueuse. Tu es faîte pour ça, Hellangel…_

- LA FERME!, rugit-elle à voix haute, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Elle empoigna fermement son arme et en plaça le canon sur sa gorge. Elle savait que ça ne la tuera pas, mais elle voulait s'évader de cette atroce existence pour un moment…juste un minuscule moment…

…et elle tira sur la gâchette.

- Être…libre…Enfin libre…


	5. Cœur…Conscience…

Chapitre 4.

Cœur…Conscience…

Boum…Boum…Boum…

- _Ça…suffit…Ça…suffit…_

Boum…Boum…Boum…

- _Arrêter…j'en aie assez…arrêter…_

Boum…Boum…Boum…

- _Sébastian…où es-tu?..._

CLANG!

- _Mon cœur se vole en éclat comme une vitre que l'on brise…_

CLANG! KLING! KLANG! KLONG!

- _Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Je ne veux plus tuer! Sébastian! À l'aide! C'est un ordre! Aide-moi!_

- _Angelika_…

. . .

- _Angelika_…

Angelika ouvrit les yeux sur une intense noirceur. Tout autour d'elle s'emblait enveloppé de ténèbres. Elle-même paraissait s'être obscurcie. Elle flottait nue dans un espace vide et sans vie…mais alors, qui était la personne qui l'avait appelé avec autant de douceur? Une voix d'enfant. Une voix chaude et mélodieuse, mais avec un fond profond.

- Qui est là?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Qui es-tu?! Montre-toi!

- _Tu devrais le savoir_, répondit la voix sans élever le ton.

- Comment le pourrais-je?! Je ne te vois pas! Aller! Qui es-tu?!

La voix conserva le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre dans un murmure caverneux.

- _Je suis toi_.

Le cœur d'Angelika rata un battement à sa réponse. Il en rata un second quand elle senti deux petits bras l'entourer, et un troisième quand la personne qui l'enlaçait se positionna face à elle.

Elle avait l'apparence d'une adorable fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Également nue, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains flottant dans la légère brise, une peau pâle d'ivoire et elle lui souriait tendrement. La chose la plus étrange avec elle, c'était qu'on ne distinguait pas ses yeux, même en relevant sa longue frange. Toutefois, Angelika n'en eut pas besoin pour savoir qui elle était.

- Toi…mais…mais, balbutia Angelika. Tu…es…

- _Eh oui, _répondit l'enfant_. Je suis la toi d'avant. L'Angelika d'il y a 103 ans. Je suis Angelika._

Le visage d'Angelika-adulte se brisa en un air épouvanté. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et cria.

- NON! NON! Ce n'est pas vrai! Il n'y plus d'Angelika! Tu n'existes pas! Tu n'es qu'un produit de mon subconscient!

Angelika-enfant n'effaça point son sourire et enlaça le cou d'Angelika-adulte de ses petits bras, le nez dans son abondante chevelure en fermant les yeux.

- _Crois ce que tu veux…Angelika. Mais saches que je serai toujours là…quelque part. Rien ni personne ne peut m'échapper. Rien ne peut nous séparer…Nous sommes une._

Et tout disparut…

. . .

Sébastian…où était-il quand sa maîtresse avait désespérément besoin de lui?

Bin il était en train de prendre un café dans un salon de thé humain.

Les derniers 100 ans l'avaient rendu particulièrement maussade et renfrogné. Si on le comparait aujourd'hui et il y a 100, on ne verrait plus du tout le même démon. En apparence, certes, il était le même, mais intérieurement, non.

La moindre vue de couple, d'amour ou même de cheveux châtains et de yeux verts suffisait à le déprimé jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quand il allait rentrer chez lui, il fut arrêté brutalement par une masse rouge.

- Sebby-chan! Comme ça fesait longtemps!

- Dégagez de mon chemin Grell-san (vous aviez deviné, non?), dit brusquement Sébastian en le contournant pour reprendre son sa route.

- Oh quelle froideur!, s'excita Grell. Bon…je suppose que tu ne veux pas savoir la dernière à propos de la gamine Phantomhive?

Le pied de Sébastian s'immobilisa en mouvement. Il se retourna et empoigna fermement Grell par les bras, le regard ardent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?! Répondez-moi! Vous avez parlé de ma jeune maîtresse!

- Calme-toi Sebby-chan, fit Grell, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est trois fois rien. Elle s'est simplement tirer une balle dans la gorge…

- QUOI?!, explosa Sébastian en le soulevant par sa chemise, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?! VOUS MENTEZ!

- Mais non! Je dis la vérité! Lâche-moi voyons! Si tu dois crier sur quelqu'un se serait plutôt sur elle, ou toi! Je n'aie fait que lire ce qui est écrit dans mon Doomsday Book! Qui l'a laissé en plan? Toi ou moi?

Sébastian dû à son grand dame admettre que l'autre machin rouge avait raison. S'il y avait bien un imbécile à détracter, c'était bien lui.

Rageant, il laissa choir Grell sur le pavé et rentra chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et se coucha sur les couvertures.

Une odeur lui vint au nez dans son sommeil.


	6. La Chasse

Chapitre 5.

La Chasse.

- Cette…odeur, murmura Sébastian en ouvrant les yeux.

Il tâta autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas l'étoffe de son édredon. Il ne trouva que des feuilles, des pétales, des brindilles, etc…

Il se redressa lentement et vit une mer de roses blanches et noires. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi dehors. Ni nu. Le parfum si fort qu'il sentait émanait des roses.

- Mais où suis-je?, se dit-il à haute voix.

- _Tu es avec moi_, dit une voix d'enfant dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une fillette de dix ans à la toison caramel, mais étrangement, sans yeux, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'une capeline arrivant au bas du dos rouge de vin, une jupette assortie et des bottines aux genoux basanées. Elle avait les mains croisées dans le dos et lui souriait tendrement.

- Mais qui es-tu?, demanda Sébastian en cachant tant bien que mal sa nudité.

La fillette lâcha un petit rire cristallin et mit ses mains parmi les roses. Un instant plus tard, elle les ressortit en tenant un long kimono aux mêmes motifs de fleurs que le sol, comme s'il en était tissé. Elle lui sourit encore et déposa le kimono sur les épaules de Sébastian. Sébastian se hâta de le nouer. L'enfant ria encore.

- _Ça ne me dérangerait pas, étant donné que je n'ai point d'yeux_, dit-elle. _Mais si tu te sens plus à l'aise ainsi…_

Sébastian ne répondit rien et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, la mine grave.

- Je sais qui tu es, fit-il. Tu es l'Angelika Phantomhive d'autrefois. Il n'y a pas deux filles dans ce monde qui aient le même faciès que le tien.

Angelika-enfant lui sourit de nouveau.

- _Je suis contente de voir que tu te souviens de moi…_

Mais Sébastian l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Par contre, tu n'es pas l'ANGELIKA que j'ai connue. Tu n'es pas comme elle.

Une fois encore, elle sourit, mais en baissant la tête.

- _C'est exact. Je suis l'Angelika d'il y a 103 ans. Je suis venue pour t'avertir._

Sébastian était de plus en plus sceptique. Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler? L'avertir de quoi?

- Sois un peu plus précise. Je ne comprends pas bien.

- _Angelika s'est perdue_, dit-elle. _Elle s'est égarée. Elle a pris le mauvais chemin._

- Mais de quoi parles-tu? C'est trop vague! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma jeune maîtresse.

- _Tu te trompes. Elle n'est plus ta jeune maîtresse. Votre contrat a été brisé, elle en a perdu la mémoire du contrat. Elle ne se souvient même pas avoir été un jour humaine. Les seuls souvenirs qui lui restent, c'est le fait qu'elle soit une comtesse…et toi. Elle pense qu'elle te connaît depuis toujours et que tu as trompé la totale confiance qu'elle avait envers toi._

Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche. Durant le dernier siècle, il avait toujours espéré que son effacement ne serait que temporaire, une belle grosse farce que sa sœur Alouqa lui jouait, que le sceau réapparaitrait à un moment donné, mais maintenant, il était forcé de s'avouer que le pacte ne tenait plus. Il avait bel et bien été cancellé.

- Je vois, chuchota-t-il. Que lui est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps?

- _Elle a été choisie pour devenir une chasseresse et elle est allée habiter avec tes deux sœurs, Alouqa et Mélusine…_

Sébastian pouffa légèrement à la mention de Mélusine. Sa chère grande sœur extravertie…

- …_Mais après 100 ans de meurtres et d'assassinats, son cœur s'est brisé et elle s'est tirée une balle dans le cou._

Sébastian lâcha un aspirement de saisissement. Alors Grell n'avait pas menti. Angelika avait vraiment tenté de se tuer.

- Non…

- _Et maintenant_, continua Angelika-enfant, _elle est coincée entre deux états léthargiques. Cependant, elle ne va pas mourir._

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?, s'exclama Sébastian en planta ces yeux dans ceux invisibles de la fillette.

- _Pourquoi à ton avis?_, répliqua-t-elle. _Mais parce que tu n'étais pas là. Parce que son seul pilier de soutien avait disparu._

Sébastian se sentit alors comme le dernier des imbéciles. Après qu'il ait trouvé la pièce à test et celle à lavage de pactes vides, il avait bien tenté de chercher ailleurs. Il y avait passé trois ans, mais sans succès. Il fut donc contraint d'abandonner la partie. Quelqu'un que personne ne nommera avait sûrement dû raconter n'importe quoi à Angelika pour la faire tomber en dépression. Quel amoureux transi misérable il fesait!

- Y a-t-il un moyen de réparer mes tords?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix, le visage dans le creux de la main.

Angelika-enfant sourit plus tendrement et lui mit les mains sur les joues.

- _Oui, il y a un moyen._

Elle la lui caressa du pouce et ajouta.

- _Mais seulement si tu es prêt à tout pour la ramener. Si tu es engagé à tout faire pour elle._

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Je donnerai ma vie s'il le faut.

- _Hi, hi, hi!_, ria-t-elle. _Comme tu veux._

Elle fouilla dans sa capeline et en sortit une feuille de manuscrit et la tendit à Sébastian.

- _Pour récupérer celle que tu aimes et lui faire recouvrer ses souvenirs de votre contrat et de sa vie humaine, il te faudra retrouver les neuf mémoires d'Angelika. Elles sont toutes sous la forme d'un objet bien défini qui représente un épisode de votre vie commune. Et chaque quatrain de ce parchemin représente une petite énigme qui te permettra de l'identifier._

En effet, Sébastian le constata, on pouvait lire sur le manuscrit, différents quatrains tracés à l'encre rouge dans une écriture soignée et propre digne d'un aristocrate.

- _Pour t'aider_, continua Angelika-enfant, _je vais te donner le premier morceau._

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et lui mit dans la main une rose d'un blanc éclatant. À côté d'elle, la neige et les nuages sans pluie semblaient gris.

- _Cette rose est ton point de départ. À toi maintenant de trouver les huit autres. Es-tu décidé à courir cette chasse?_

Sébastian serra la rose contre lui et en huma l'odeur. À son grand bonheur, et à son grand malheur, elle ne sentait pas comme les roses ordinaires. Elle avait le parfum d'Angelika. Un arôme sucré, suave, délicat…

Les yeux emplis de desseins, il se releva et dit gravement.

- Yes, my Lady.


	7. Dans un Couloir sans Fin

Chapitre 6.

Dans un Couloir sans Fin.

Angelika émergea lentement de son demi-coma. Elle était toujours sur son toit, dans sa combinaison de cuir moulante et baignant dans une mare de sang à moitié évaporée. Elle tâta son cou pour ne découvrir rien du tout. Elle se sentit encore plus en colère qu'avant. À quoi servait de tenter de se blesser gravement pour que la plaie se referme comme rien?! La jeune démone regrettait presque de ne pas avoir succombé.

Elle récupéra son arme et s'assit sur le bord du toit pour réfléchir aux évènements à venir.

Quelles options s'offraient à elle maintenant? Il y avait cependant une évidence: plus jamais elle ne tuerait sous les ordres d'Alouqa. Car après tout, ce n'était pas une petite démone mineure comme Alouqa qui allait lui dicter sa conduite plus longtemps encore! Elle était la comtesse Angelika Phantomhive, bon sang! Personne ne lui donnait d'ordres, c'est elle qui les donne! La période d'avant n'était qu'une erreur de conscience où elle n'était plus elle-même. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien spécialement contre Mélusine, ni même contre Alouqa, elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas.

- _Va le tuer!_, dit une voix douce dans sa tête.

Angelika sursauta et pointa alors son revolver dans son dos. Personne.

- Qui est là?, lança-t-elle.

- _C'est moi, Angelika._

Là seulement, elle se souvint.

- Oh, c'est toi, cracha-t-elle, lassée en appuyant son menton sur sa main.

- _Comment? Tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ton ancienne toi?_

- Suis-je supposée me réjouir?

- _C'est toi qui vois._

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller tuer quelqu'un? Et quel quelqu'un? Tu n'as pas entendu quelle réflexion je viens de me faire?

- _Si, mais ce n'est pas sous ordre d'Alouqa que tu vas aller le tuer. C'est sous ordre de toi-même._

- Pfff! Tu m'ennuie, gamine! De qui parles-tu?

- _Mais de Sébastian Michaelis pardi,_ répondit Angelika-enfant comme si c'était d'une banalité.

- QUOI?! Pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord?!

- _Mais pour te venger._

Angelika se demandait si elle n'était pas encore dans le coma. Tuer Sébastian?! Est-ce que c'était une possibilité à envisager avant de mourir définitivement? Est-ce qu'elle en était seulement capable? Bien que la trahison de Sébastian l'ait beaucoup affecté, jamais elle n'y avait pensé.

- Je ne sais pas…

- _Mais enfin Angelika. Tu es la comtesse de Phantomhive! Il me semblait que ceux et celles de notre noble famille ne permettait pas la moindre injure à leur nom. Si tu n'as pas pu accomplir toi-même ta précédente vengeance pour venger nos parents, venge-toi de celui qui a bafouillé notre nom pour la dernière fois et qui s'est tant moqué de toi en rejetant ton amour. Fais-lui payer ses affronts._

- Tu pourrais arrêter de dire notre!? Je te répète que l'Angelika d'autrefois est morte. Et celle du présent le sera bientôt.

- _Comme tu veux, mais tu le sais aussi au fond de toi que Sébastian mérite la mort. Va le tuer._

- TAIS-TOI! VAS-T'EN DE MA TÊTE! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE!

- _Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit._

Et Angelika-enfant partit.

Angelika attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Que faire!? Que faire!? Que faire!? QUE FAIRE!? Elle était tellement furieuse contre elle-même qu'elle jeta son arme plus loin. Ça laissa une égratignure sur le toit.

Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton en les entourant de ses bras, la tête dans le creux et resta dans cette position pendant une durée indéterminable.

Quand elle releva le visage, elle essuya les traces de larmes, alla récupérer son arme et son long manteau de cuir et descendit de son perchoir.

Angelika parcourut plusieurs rues de Daemon avant d'aboutir dans un grand parc inoccupé. De forme ronde, le parce était strié de douze chemin de gravier noir menant à une haute fontaine central représentant Satan assit sur un trône d'humains. Entre les chemins, il y avait six bosquets de buissons et six bancs de bois. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par le l'herbe. La jeune démone se dirigeât vers la fontaine et s'y accroupie.

Angelika vérifia s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et fit son œuvre. Discrètement, elle enleva une des pierres à la base pour libérer un grand trou. Elle introduisît les mains et les fit ressortit avec une boîte en bois de la longueur d'un berceau, mais pas plus haut qu'une boîte à cigares. Le contenu va vous étonner.

Elle en retira deux automatiques DesertEagle, un Remington 870, six boitiers de balles et un épieu dans son étui de cuir épais noir.

La jeune démone rangea son vieux M16A2 dans la boîte, la recacha et prit ses nouvelles armes avec elle.

- Maintenant, je n'ai malheureusement plus le choix. Je me suis promit il y a fort longtemps de ne pas mourir avec des regrets. Attends-moi Sébastian.


	8. La Chasse est Ouverte

Chapitre 7.

La Chasse est Ouverte.

Sébastian se réveilla de son rêve avec les vêtements qu'il portait la veille et le manuscrit sur sa table de nuit. Il trouva dommage que ça n'ait été qu'un banal rêve.

Il s'offrit une rapide douche, s'habilla et lut la première énigme.

**En deux, auparavant elle fut divisée.**

**Toujours, fut, parmi les siens, une moitié.**

**Siégeant et reposant dans le comté.**

**Elle survécu au coléreux brasier.**

Sébastian souffla un bon coup et fit appel à tous ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse.

- Voyons, réfléchissons…

Qu'est-ce qui a été divisée en deux dans le temps? Une de ces moitiés fut éternellement dans un comté et elle avait survécu à un brasier. Quel brasier? Quel feu?...Un incendie peut-être.

- L'incendie des Phantomhive!, s'exclama Sébastian.

Content d'avoir trouvé une partie de la réponse, il replongeât dans ses pensées. Il relut les deux premiers vers et se dit que la seule chose qi lui venait à l'esprit était la ba-…

- La bague sertie de la pierre de Hope!

Sébastian se félicita de sa trouvaille. D'autant plus que dans le quatrain, on donnait le lieu de son emplacement. Le comté de Phantomhive. Dans le manoir…Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait…ou s'il en restait quoique ce soit.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il fonça vers le monde des humains.

. . .

Même après plusieurs visites, Sébastian ne reconnaissait plus rien de la Londres qu'il avait jadis connu. Mais il se doutait bien que 100 ans s'étaient écoulés. Plus aucun fiacre ne roulait dans les rues et il sentait une odeur de pollution dans l'air.

- Oh la, la, grogna-t-il.

Sébastian ne s'occupa plus des alentours, ignorant les hommes sans grands manteau et haut-de-forme et les femmes en pantalons pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le comté.

. . .

Sébastian fut profondément déçu et enragé en voyant des étrangers dans la maison de sa maîtresse qui était demeurée en parfait état. Il s'était bien douté que les anciens domestiques, aujourd'hui tous morts n'auraient rien fait au manoir.

Il se cacha sous une fenêtre et espionna dans le salon. Il vit un homme à grosse moustache dans un complet brun dans la quarantaine qui aurait besoin sérieusement de prendre quelques kilos tant il était mince, une femme du même âge de taille moyenne portant un tailleur trop voyant et un garçon dont un régime ne ferait pas de tords. Ils étaient en compagnie d'une dame ressemblant à nounou McPhee qui tentait d'enseigner au gros lard, sans succès. Sébastian fut répugné de voir non seulement de voir des humains si laids dans le manoir qu'IL avait bâti pour sa jeune contractante, mais encore plus en voyant la bague de la famille Phantomhive au mince doigt en patte d'araignée de l'homme à l'abondante moustache.

Le démon se dit qu'aller directement le tuer, lui, sa famille et la gouvernante sortie droit de la poubelle serait absurde et dénué d'amusement. Il décida donc d'une méthode un peu plus dans les cordes du majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

. . .

Sébastian patienta donc jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour passer à l'action, attendant que tout le monde dorme.

Il se glissa alors dans la demeure et rejoignit la chambre principale. Il se doutait bien qu'il retrouverait facilement le chemin. Toutefois, il eut envie de vomir en voyant l'affreux couple endormie dans le lit dans lequel Angelika avait dormit. Retenant sa bile, il avança silencieusement vers la table de nuit. Rien. Il fouilla les tiroirs, le coffre à bijoux, dans toutes les poches d'habit…rien.

Ce ne fut uniquement quand il referma le tiroir de la table de nuit qu'il la remarqua à son doigt. Comment pouvait-on dormir avec une parure si grosse sur un si maigre doigt? Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires et ça ne sera plus les sienne non plus une fois qu'il l'aurait prise.

Il allait la saisir et la retirer, mais l'homme se réveilla soudainement et pointa un revolver sur le front de Sébastian. L'humain fut étonné de voir un simple jeune homme en veste de complet, chandail rayé noir et blanc, jean noir et bottes aux mollets en cuir.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faîtes-vous chez moi?

- Pardonnez-moi milord, mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas votre manoir. Il appartient à la comtesse de Phantomhive, tout comme la bague que vous avez le culot de porter.

L'humain échangea un regard interrogatif à son épouse.

- Peuh! Ne me faîtes pas rire, s'écria sa femme. Nous avons fait des recherches avant d'emménager ici. Cette demeura n'a plus d'habitant depuis un siècle. Et la lignée des Phantomhive s'est éteinte avec sa dernière comtesse, morte mystérieusement. Nous sommes les Thomaes. Nous avons payez des fortunes pour l'acheter. Allez-vous-en maintenant!

Sébastian vit que rien ne servait de discuter avec ces deux idiots. Il pencha alors pour une procédure plus explicative.

Il se jeta sur le couple et les souleva par la gorge, les yeux flamboyant et le regard sévère.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter vos inepties. Vous allez me remettre cette bague ou je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Thomaes grogna et tira un coup direct entre les deux yeux. Sébastian soupira, resserra sa main sur le cou de Mme. Thomaes, l'acheva et essuya le filet de sang coulant sur son visage.

M. Thomaes prit peur et vida son chargeur sur le démon. Celui-ci les arrêta toutes entre ses doigts.

- Je perds mon temps avec vous.

Et il lui offrit le même sort que sa femme. Satisfait de lui, il récupéra l'anneau, finit de faire le ménage (pas au sens propre) et fit un grand feu de toutes leurs affaires dans la cour.

Et pour finir, il barricada la maison pour éviter d'autres visiteurs inopportuns.

Puis il repartit comme si rien n'était.


	9. Entre-temps

Chapitre 8.

Entre-temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire?, s'exclama encore Mélusine en regardant par la fenêtre une autre fois.

- Ce n'est pas en reposant la question encore et encore qu'elle réapparaîtra, répliqua Alouqa en feuilletant un magazine.

- Mais tout de même, ça fait presque deux jours qu'elle est absente. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait avoir rencontré des problèmes?

- Je ne pense pas. Angelika n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement. Moi-même, il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à la faire obéir. C'est une vraie tête de mule.

Mélusine poussa un soupir et revint sur son fauteuil. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son émission, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison, Mélusine avait tout de suite aimé Angelika. Elle la considérait comme sa propre sœur, et plus.

Mélusine avait toujours été spéciale. La plus joviale des trois enfants Michaelis, elle avait le don de semer une joie éphémère autour d'elle. Elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur aînée qui ne souriait que très rarement et était aussi sérieuse que William T. Spears. Fière et digne, elle avait plus tendance à riposter froidement que de faire un brin d'humour. Leur jeune frère Sébastian, était entre les deux, niveau caractère.

- Mais tout de même, ajouta Mélusine. On ne devrait pas essayer de la retrouver?

- Tu la gâte trop Mélusine. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle peut prendre soin d'elle toute seule.

Mélusine râla, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dans un curieux style gothique lolita.

Elle s'assit en indien sur son lit et feuilleta un album de scrapbooking des dernières décennies. Toutes les photos sur papier noir décorées de petit corbeau, de croix, de roses, de chatons chibi, etc, la rendait nostalgique.

- Angelika…

. . .

Dans un univers inconnu de tous, Angelika-enfant gambadait gaiement dans une clairière de végétations brillantes.

Toute souriante, elle alla s'accroupir devant un ruisseau et se pencha dessus.

Elle passa sa main à la surface en longueur. Des points étincelants comme des étoiles parcoururent l'eau en formant un ovale et des images apparurent.

- Hi, hi, hi! Tout se déroule comme prévu.

. . .

Angelika entra dans une boutique, ses armes dissimulées dans son long manteau et alla voir un commis aux cheveux couleur feu avec des attributs de renard.

- Oui? Je peux vous aider?, demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais une carte des Enfers comprenant toutes les villes, villages, forêts. Chaque mètre carré de ce trou perdu et sombre, exigea la jeune démone.

Le roux fouilla sous son contoir et en sortie une carte qu'il déroula dessus. Angelika y jeta un coup d'œil. En effet, très détaillée.

- Cela vous convient madame?

- Oui. C'est combien?

- 10 Satan-yen.

Angelika laissa l'argent sur le contoir, reparti avec la carte et l'examina adossée contre le mur du magasin. En ce moment, elle était à la capitale des Enfers, qui était située à l'extrême-ouest du territoire. Elle décida de fouiller toutes les zones jusqu'à ce qu'elle déniche Sébastian et le tuer.

Pour l'instant, le plus proche site était une ville du nom de Berith.

Angelika rangea donc la carte dans sa poche et débuta sa toute dernière mission, les yeux encore plus froids qu'avant.


	10. Vermeil, Cramoisi, Écarlate…

Chapitre 9.

Vermeil, Cramoisi, Écarlate…

Sébastian soupira une Xième fois. Il avait passé une bonne heure à fixer la bague au diamant bleu dans le creux de sa main. Il avait même cru une seconde y avoir vu les tourbillonnements de l'âme de sa tendre maîtresse.

- Oh mademoiselle…

Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il avait plus urgent.

Sébastian sortie le parchemin de sa poche et parcouru le deuxième quatrain supposé le mener à la troisième mémoire.

**C'est la couleur des amaryllis flamboyant dans les champs.**

**Naguère, a été portée par une Lady enflammée,**

**Aujourd'hui succombée, celle-ci, par un original, est portée.**

**Ce dernier te sautera dessus dans un instant.**

Sébastian eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit projeté par un machin rouge et poilu. (Non, pas un renard)

- Oh non, soupira Sébastian. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?!

- Mais toi, mon ti minou, répondit Grell en ronronnant.

Il allait s'installer confortablement sur Sébastian, quand celui-ci se releva aussitôt en époussetant ses vêtements.

Grell fit alors pareil, et c'est à ce moment que Sébastian comprit le quatrain.

La couleur des amaryllis, a été portée par une Lady enflammée…aujourd'hui morte, Mme. Red, maintenant portée par un original…et qui lui a sauté dessus à l'instant.

- Le manteau!, s'écria-t-il.

- Comment? Que dis-tu?, demanda Grell en balançant une mèche de ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

Sébastian ne répondit pas et, tout en se répugnant, il attrapa le poignet de Grell et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé.

- AAaaaahhhh! Sebby-chan! Je suis toute à toi!, s'écria Grell comme une femmelette hystérique en tendant les bras.

Puis, tout d'un coup, juste à le voir faire un fou de lui, Sébastian abandonna sa première idée.

- Mais à quoi j'ai pensé?, se dit-il.

Peu importe. Pendant que Grell s'excitait tout seul, Sébastian empoigna une poubelle pleine et assomma le Shinigami avec sur la tête.

- Woah…! Bonne nuit les petits…

Et Grell tomba inconscient sur l'asphalte. Sébastian roula des yeux vers le ciel, prit le manteau et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

. . .

Angelika venait d'arriver à Berith. On jurerait une ville faite de bâtisses tirées de films d'horreur. Tout était dans des teintes gris ardoise, même les plantes.

La jeune démone marcha dans une ou deux rues avant de s'arrêter dans un pub. Quel meilleur endroit pour glaner des informations qu'un pub.

Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre taverne. Des soûlards bruyants, une pâle lumière au-dessus du contoir et une odeur d'alcool dans l'air. Classique.

Angelika décida de prendre un verre avant d'aller interroger. Elle l'avala rapidement et allait se lever quand une grosse voie s'adressa à elle.

- Hé beauté! Viens t'assoir sur les genoux de tonton! On te paye un verre!

Angelika l'ignora et allait se tourner vers son voisin pour le questionner. Le démon qui l'avait abordé vint à sa rencontre avant. Grand, fort et des poils de chien lui couvrant le torse et les bras, il semblait ivre.

- Dis, t'es sourde?! Je t'ai parlé!...Allez vient avec Ti-Bone. Il va bien s'occuper de toi…

Ti-Bone avança sa main recouverte d'un gant en cuir à pointes métalliques. Toutefois, Angelika, sans lui accorder un seul regard, lui happa la main avant qu'il l'eut touché et la tordit violemment.

- Wouaaaargh! Lâche-moi!

- Avec plaisir, répondit Angelika.

Et elle l'envoya valser sur sa table. Ti-Bone s'écrasa dessus et l'écrabouilla. Les quatre autres démons avec lui passèrent leur regard du grand type aplati devant eux à la jeune demoiselle toute de cuir vêtue semblant si frêle.

- Mais elle est dingue, cette nana!, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Oww! Allez!, éructa Ti-Bone en se relevant. On va lui montrer à cette pute ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer le gang!

Et ils se jetèrent tous les cinq sur Angelika. Mais dès qu'ils voulurent la cogner, ils trouvèrent sa banquette vide.

- Où elle est?

- Ici, répondit Angelika.

La voix, venant d'en haut, ils levèrent les yeux. Durant leur attaqua, la jeune démone n'avait pas bronché et avait sauté au dernier moment pour se réfugier dans le lustre en bronze garnie de chandelles mauves byzantium.

Plus personne de parlait dans le bar, tous avait les yeux braqués sur les 6 protagonistes des Enfers. (Cinq armoires à glaces contre une femme seule, super chevaleresque.)

- Mais vas-tu descendre de là et venir ici qu'on te règle ton compte?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-elle sans émotion.

Elle se laissa tomber et atterrit sur les épaules du plus gringalet. Elle emprisonna sa tête avec ses cuisses, prit son élan et lui fit faire un salto derrière. Le gaillard se fracassa le crâne sur le plancher. Le deuxième, le plus gros cette fois-ci, perdit l'équilibre après qu'Angelika lui ait fait un croc-en-jambe et lui eut donné un coup de coude sur la mâchoire avant qu'il ne touche le sol, la fracturant.

Les deux suivant, visiblement des jumeaux, s'étaient placer devant et derrière elle et avaient sortie deux dagues à doubles lames ornées de serpents au manche. Ils échangèrent à peine un regard et ils foncèrent tête baissée sur la jeune démone. Ils pensèrent la couper en trois, mais ils eurent une brève surprise quand elle sauta directement entre les deux lames, les évitant de justesse. Le sang des jumeaux se répandit sur tout le carrelage. Angelika n'en ressentit rien pour une fois car ce n'était pas elle qui les avait proprement tués.

Il ne restait plus que Ti-Bone. Celui-ci claquait des dents. Ses vêtements dégoutaient de sueur. Paniquant, il se mit à lui lancer tout à sa portée de main. Indifférente, Angelika esquivait et se rapprochait. Une fois assez proche, elle lui donna un coup de pied, le faisant tomber sur le dos et lui mit son épieu sous le menton en sortant un portrait de son manteau.

- As-tu déjà vu cet homme?, demanda-t-elle en lui mettant le dessin sous le nez.

- No-no-Non! Ja-jamais…Pi—pi-tié, mada-dame! Ne-ne me tu-tuez pas!

- Pour cette fois.

Et Ti-Bone s'évanouit sur le sol. Angelika paya les dommages et son verre au tavernier avec l'argent des débiles au sol et parti.


	11. La Troisième Mémoire

Chapitre 10.

La Troisième Mémoire.

Sébastian dû se laver les mains 5 fois pour en retirer la sensation de la peau de Grell.

- Aaaaagggg! C'est bien la dernière fois que je l'approche, grogna-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

Il était même enragé de voir que l'autre imbécile avait laissé des traces de rouge à lèvres sur son veston.

Il avala un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées et regarda la troisième strophe.

**Informateur, Dieu, Légende.**

**D'où il vient, personne ne possède.**

**Par lui, maintes renommées furent réprouvées.**

**Ce qu'il arbore, ce qu'il faut te procurer.**

Sébastian s'adossa à sa commode pour réfléchir.

- Un Dieu? Quel Dieu? Pas Dieu le Père! Un Dieu de la Mort peut-être. Un Shinigami qui a jugé plusieurs humains importants…La Légende des Dieux de la Mort! Undertaker!...Mais ce qu'il arbore?...Voyons, son haut-de-forme?...Non. Sa toge grise?...Non…

Sébastian appuya ses mains sur le bord du meuble et frôla quelque chose de métallique. Il regarda et vit sa vieille montre à gousset de majordome qu'il avait gardé.

Il fit rouler la chaîne entre ses doigts avec doléance…quand soudainement…

- Sa chaînette avec les médaillons!

Sébastian se donna une tape sur le front du plat de la main. Il se traita d'imbécile et repartit pour la Terre.

. . .

La boutique était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours glauque. Toujours sombre. Toujours sale. Toujours des cercueils et des crânes traînant un peu partout.

Le démon secoua la tête et entra. À l'intérieur aussi, c'était pareil que jadis. De la poussière, des toiles d'araignée, des bières (Pas alcooliques) et j'en passe.

- Undertaker? Êtes-vous là?

Pas de réponse. Il vérifia dans les cercueils, dans le lustre, sous le contoir, dans l'arrière-boutique.

Sébastian, tout en vérifiant dans les placards, découvrit un petit paquet mal enveloppé dans du papier déchiré et fermé avec du scotch un peu partout. La petite étiquette dessus disait.

**Au démon Sébastian Michaelis.**

**Tendresse, Undertaker.**

Sébastian haussa un sourcil devant le paquet. Mais curieux, il le développa avec une paire de ciseau et trouva dedans la chaînette aux cinq médaillons décorés de mèches de cheveux et de noms de femmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Hi, Hi, Hi! Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein?, dit la voix du croque-mort.

Sébastian fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Undertaker. Ce dernier était comme il l'avait assidûment connu. Bizarre, ricaneur et le visage caché par sa frange.

- Comme cela fait longtemps, Undertaker, dit-il.

- En effet. 100 ans et des poussières, je crois.

- Oui…Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ça?

Et aussitôt, Undertaker s'écroula par terre, plié en deux de rires. La cabane en tremblait. Sébastian attendit patiemment contre le mur en faisant tournoyer la chaînette dans sa main.

. . .

20 minutes plus tard.

- Ha…Hu…Hi…Il n'y a vraiment…que toi pour…me faire rire…comme ça, haleta le Shinigami.

- Puis-je avoir une réponse maintenant?

Undertaker reprit d'abord pied avant de répondre.

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas?

- Pourquoi je le demanderais dans ce cas?

- Pfff…mais pour la comtesse voyons.

- La jeune maîtresse?

- Bin oui…comment je ferais autrement pour mes éclat de rire si elle n'avait pas été là. Tu ne serais jamais venu ici.

Sébastian fronça légèrement les sourcils. La pensée de sa Lady lui compressait le cœur à chaque fois.

- Aller…bon courage pour la suite de ta chasse, dit Undertaker.

- Une minute, s'écria Sébastian. Comment ça se fait que vous étiez au courant de tout?

Comme toute réponse, Undertaker se tapota le nez du bout de l'ongle.


	12. Entre-Temps 2

Chapitre 11.

Entre-Temps 2.

Mélusine faisait et refaisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait usé le tapis à y faire un trou. Le tapage dérangeait Alouqa, allongée dans sa chambre à côté.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait des fièvres, des étourdissements, des nausées (Pas enceinte), des quintes de toux et des sueurs froides. Son teint avait beaucoup blêmit et elle avait perdu du poids. Elle se sentait malade et restait la majeure partie de sa journée au lit. Mélusine était au petit soin avec elle. Elle lui apportait du bouillon, des comprimés, des compresses humides, retapait son oreiller, etc.

Alouqa n'arrêtait pas de se demander qu'est-ce qui causaient ses malaises. Elle passait et repassait les évènements des dernières années dans sa têtes pour trouver quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Mélusine, s'interrogeait sur la même chose, et sur le sort présent d'Angelika. Depuis déjà une semaine qu'elle n'était pas rentrée. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire?

. . .

Angelika arrivait maintenant à la forêt Orias. Un immense bois de ce qui semblait être fait que de séquoias, mais un peu différent. On avait creusé des chemins à la base et des habitations en haut.

- Oh boy! Chus pas sortie du bois, c'est le cas de le dire, dit Angelika en levant les yeux.

Elle soupira et entra. C'était un véritable labyrinthe. Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits.

Angelika marcha durant quelques heures au travers de la forêt. Mais depuis un bon moment, elle entendait du bruit autour d'elle. Elle avait d'abord songé à un animal, mais les bruits étaient bien trop lourds pour être un animal. Haussant un sourcil, elle poursuivi son chemin en faisant comme si rien n'était.

. . .

Cependant, après deux autres heures de marche sans rencontrer personne, le bruit se fit plus fort. Là, Angelika en était sûre, une bande de elle ne savait quoi la filait pour elle ne savait quel motif.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, lança-t-elle, la main dans son manteau. Montrez-vous!

Trois démons à l'air un peu sauvage sortirent alors de l'ombre. L'un devait mesurer pas loin de deux mètres et était bâtit comme une armoire à glace. Le second devait faire environ 1m85 et était plutôt costaud. Et le troisième était efflanqué, mais paraissait solide. Les trois portaient des pantalons, des grosses bottes et des chemises sans manches fermées à la taille par une ceinture épaisse en cuir. La particularité avec les trois nouveaux venus, était que leur peau avait une légère teinte verdâtre et de minces écailles de serpent se dessinaient dessus.

Ils se mirent à ricaner en voyant la jeune démone.

- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là?, dit le moins grand en se penchant, les mains sur les hanches. Vous savez, les frangins?

- Mais c'est une petite poulette perdue dans Orias, répliqua le deuxième plus grand. Salut baby, mais t'es drôlement mignonne tu sais?

Ils recommencèrent à rire et sortir de leur ceintures des couteaux à lame dentelée et le plus gros des trois une sorte de massue géante dont le bout était un immense pieu aussi large qu'un pneu.

- Tu vas nous laisser tout ton argent et venir nous divertir bien sagement, pas vrai (J'ai-tu besoin de vous faire une dessin pour le divertir)?, dit le deuxième en souriant narquoisement. Si tu obéis, on va peut-être te laisser un membre encore en un seul morceau, fillette.

Ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire et allait s'élancer sur elle, mais dès que leur rire cessa, elle n'était déjà plus là.

- Quoi? Mais où elle est?, s'écria le plus petit.

Angelika était dans un arbre. Avec des griffes de chats, elle avait pu aisément monter sur une branche haute pour être hors de leur portée.

Les trois idiots en bas regardaient de tous les côtés pour la localiser. Angelika soupira et tira une balle à deux millimètres du mollet du deuxième.

- HHHHhhhhééééé! Où tu te caches? Aller, sors de ton trou! Mais tu vas te montrer, salope! Viens ici qu'on te fasse la peau!

- Que vous êtes mal élevés, dit Angelika dont la voix résonnait dans tout le périmètre. Cela se voit que vous n'êtes que de grossiers rustres.

- Ta gueule, siffla le gringalet en lançant un de ses couteaux à l'exact opposé de sa position.

Lassée, Angelika sauta de son arbre pour se poser quatre mètres devant ses adversaires.

- Vous me voulez? Alors venez.

Et elle détala comme un lapin vers le fond de la forêt. Les trois démons la poursuivirent.

Angelika, beaucoup plus rapide, avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre en place son piège.

Quand les trois poursuivants d'Angelika passèrent par un mini tunnel creusé dans un séquoia, l'épieu de la jeune démone tomba du plafond et se planta directement et tout net dans la tête du gros.

Les deux plus petits n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que deux balles leur perforèrent la tête. Ils rejoignirent le gros au sol.

Une chose dont Angelika était fière depuis sa renaissance en démone était les leçons de pièges et d'attrapes d'Alouqa. Ses deux DesertEagle habilement dissimulés dans des branchages et son filage sur la détente avaient été d'un franc succès.

En regardant leurs trois dépouilles et en se remémorant celles des jumeaux dans le bar, Angelika comprit enfin pourquoi ces cinq victimes ne l'avaient pas ébranlé et qu'elle ne sentait pas son cœur se briser…

Non seulement parce qu'elles étaient nécessaires à son objectif…et parce qu'elles l'avaient directement attaqué de front.


	13. Un Autre Retour vers le Passé

Chapitre 12.

Un Autre Retour vers le Passé.

Sébastian commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Cela faisait quinze fois qu'il relisait le quatrain suivant sans en comprendre le sens. Et Sébastian savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans retrouver la mémoire qui lui était attaché.

Ça disait.

**De bête à homme, d'homme à bête.**

**Tel était le fauve qui jadis le portait.**

**Londres plia sous ce qu'il crachait.**

**De ce qu'il fesait, tu en perdais souvent la tête.**

Sébastian s'exaspérait car du temps où il était majordome, plus d'un lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bard, May Linn, Finny, Lau, Grell, William, Undertaker, Samuel, la tante Frances, Plu-…

- Un minute là!, s'étonna-t-il.

Il relu une seizième fois la strophe. De bête à homme, d'homme à bête. Le Chien des Enfers! Pluto! Le chien se changeant en homme et en bête. Lui qui incendia Londres par son feu. Par lui dont il virait fou parce qu'il lui arrachait ses chats, demandant de l'attention. Et la seule chose qu'il portait était…

- Le collier de Pluto!

Toutefois, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Pluto était quand les domestiques l'avaient tué sous ordres de la comtesse. Et puis, plus rien. Il lui avait fallu courir au Palais de Buckingham pour secourir sa jeune maîtresse sur le point de se faire transformer en gruyère par les gardes.

Mais par contre, il se souvint que pendant qu'il récupérait Angelika tombée dans la Tamise après sa victoire contre Ash, il avait vu des Londoniens transporter le corps de Pluto à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il quitta alors son banc sur lequel il s'était assis et se dirigea vers le bord de la Tamise et examina la route. Peut-être qu'un siècle s'était écoulé, mais les parterres gardent toujours des traces des passages.

Il se souvint que la charrette transportant Pluto avait une roue droite assez mal en point, qui la fesait branler entre les dalles. Il finit par remarquer effectivement des marques de roue droite abîmée gravées dans la pierre.

Il se mit alors à suivre la piste. Assez longtemps pour sortir de la ville. Sébastian se sentait mal à l'aise à moitié penché comme ça en avançant, comme s'il était une sorte de chien.

Cependant, il se dit que ça ne serait que temporaire et continua ces recherches.

. . .

Il suivi les traces jusqu'à ce qu'ils aboutissent devant des ruines. Sébastian su tout de suite où il se trouvait. C'était les décombres de l'ancienne église où lui et Angelika avaient découverts le véritable meurtrier du comte de Phantomhive et de sa femme. Ash/Angela.

Les lieux étaient tels qu'il les avait vus la dernière fois. Délabrés et poussiéreux.

Il arpenta les débris jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe face à face avec un cadavre géant complètement dévoré par la décomposition et qui sentait la charogne. Sébastian n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre à qui ou à quoi appartenait le squelette.

- Ah, Pluto…

Il se courba vers le cou et chercha le gros collier à pointes…

- Mais…où il est?

Il tourna autour du corps pour le repérer, mais il n'y était pas. Il se mit donc à fouiller toutes les décombres pour le retrouver. Cela lui prit toute la journée. Il avait passé la zone entièrement au peigne fin quand le soleil se couchait.

Il allait abandonner quand…

- Mais j'y songe…

Sébastian retourna vers la dépouille du chien de l'Enfer et examina plus attentivement le cou. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant les dégâts à cet endroit.

- Et si le collier…?

Il se dit que ça le dégoutait au plus haut point, mais comme il n'avait pas 36 solutions, il écarta d'un coup sec la tête et le reste du corps.

- Ah! Voilà ce que je cherchais.

En effet, le collier se trouvait bel et bien dans la carcasse de Pluto. Son corps s'était tellement dégradé que le collier en était tombé à l'intérieur.

Sébastian, satisfait, attrapa le collier et se retourna. Il le considéra et dit.

- J'espère que je ne fais pas tout cela pour rien. Cette fille a intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti.


	14. La Sixième et la Septième Mémoire

** : Merci pour tes commentaires et tes favoris. J'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Quant à A Loving Gesture, j'ai une surprise pour toi pour plus tard.**

Chapitre 13.

La Sixième et la Septième Mémoire.

**Sucré, salé,**

**C'est avec infini douceur qu'ils se marient.**

**Tout en étant divinement parfumé,**

**C'est ce qui a donné corps à un ami.**

C'est ce que disaient les vers pour le sixième morceau de mémoire. Cette fois-ci, Sébastian ricana devant la simplicité de cette énigme.

- Franchement! Elle aurait pu compliquer un peu les choses, cette gamine.

Pour Sébastian, les simples mots «divinement», «sucré» et «salé» lui avait donné la puce à l'oreille.

- Vraiment! Elle ne s'ait pas forcé. C'est évident qu'elle veut mentionner mon pain au curry.

Ricanant un dernier coup, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pratiquement inutilisée. Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et ses armoire et en sortit ce qui lui fallait pour en préparer.

Pour commencer, Sébastian coupa en morceaux de la viande de poulet salé et poivré qu'il fit revenir. Il y ajouta de la crème fraîche, des oignons émincés. Il épiça le tout avec des clous de girofle, de la coriandre, du cumin et un tas d'autres épices.

Il laissa mijoter le tout pour 5-10 minutes.

Par la suite, dans un grand saladier, il mélangea de la farine, de la levure, du sel, du poivre et du lait pour en faire une pâte homogène. Il laissa ensuite levé pendant environ une heure.

Une fois prête, il l'étala sur une surface plane et la coupa en forme circulaire. Sébastian entreprit d'y ajouter le curry qui avait eu entre-temps le temps de cuire. Une bonne odeur dans le nez, le démon referma la pâte en mouillant légèrement le bord pour que ça ferme et jeta le tout dans l'huile d'olive bouillante pour 5 minutes.

. . .

Pendant ce temps, grâce à sa rapidité de démon, Sébastian put facilement aller jeter un œil à la résidence des Phantomhive, histoire de voir comment les choses se passaient. Il y découvrit deux vieillards très âgés qui ressemblaient à Aghni et Soma. Un homme aux yeux aussi gris que l'ancien khansama et une femme aussi bien habillée dotée des mêmes yeux dorés que le prince. Sébastian se douta qu'il s'agissait sûrement du petit-fils d'Aghni et de la petite-fille de Soma.

Sébastian se retira alors en souriant.

. . .

Une fois le curry fin prêt, Sébastian lu la strophe suivante.

**Démoniques artistes bâtisseurs,**

**Angéliques maîtres créateurs,**

**De sa lueur, sous le Pont Sacré**

**Tu refermeras ta main noire sur ce qu'il a laissé tomber.**

. . .

- Oh non!, souffla Sébastian. Je vais devoir me mouiller.

En effet, Sébastian apercevait un très faible éclat de lumière, presque imperceptible, d'un blanc pur au fin fond de la Tamise sous le Pont Sacré. Étant la nuit, il pouvait clairement voir les visages implorants de tous ceux qu'Ash/Angela avaient sacrifié pour édifier ce pond. Leurs plaintes agonisantes résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Trouvant cela agaçants, Sébastian bloqua ses tympans avec ses mains et plongea directement tête première.

Ses poumons n'ayant pas besoin d'air, Sébastian put explorer le fond du fleuve tout à son aise. L'explorer, car lors de son saut dans l'eau, le courant et la poussée de l'eau avait fait engloutir son rayon de lumière.

Le démon dû remuer toutes les algues, retourner toutes les pierres, relever tous les débris du Tower Bridge tomber lors de son affrontement final avec Ash…

À la suite d'une bonne heure de recherche, après avoir renversé un énorme bloc de ciment, il perçut la lueur.

Glissant sa main dans la boue, le gravier et les plantes aquatiques, il saisit une chose très fine et duveteuse. Une fois sortie des profondeurs, la brillance se fit plus forte. Sébastian dû cligner des yeux quelques fois pour s'y adapter.

Cela fait, il vit qu'il tenait une plume blanche. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une plume qui autrefois avait appartenue à Ash/Angela. Une des plumes de leurs ailes.

Cependant, se remémorant tout ce que ces anges avaient fait à Angelika, il la serra dans sa main, limite à la briser et remonta à la surface.

_Note de l'auteure._

_Je sais que les plumes, d'ordinaire, ça flottent à la surface de l'eau, mais dans ce cas, si elle était au fond de la Tamise, c'est parce qu'elle était coincée par quelque chose de lourd._


	15. Sentiments à l'Intérieur

Chapitre 14.

Sentiments à l'Intérieur.

Angelika barra un autre lieu sur la carte. Avec lui, elle avait visité le tiers des Enfers.

Elle poussa un soupir en fronçant davantage les sourcils et décida de s'accorder une pause. Elle avait beau être une démone, elle pouvait tout de même ressentir la fatigue. Et avoir marché 6 jours de temps sans arrêts, ça vide quelqu'un à la long.

Rangeant sa carte dans son manteau, elle partit vers une vieille maison de la dernière ville qu'elle avait visitée, Caym.

La maison en soi était délabrée, abandonnée, sale, pleine de toiles d'araignée, sombre et humide, mais inhabitée. C'est une chance, comme ça, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

Ses pas la menèrent à une mansarde décrépite qui sentait le renfermé. N'en faisant pour une fois pas un cas de l'état des lieux, elle secoua une paillasse déchirée et poussiéreuse et s'assit dessus en retirant son manteau.

Angelika profita de cette pause pour affuter son épieu et nettoyer ses autres armes.

Cela fait, elle enroula son manteau et s'allongea. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner.

. . .

Angelika reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où elle était. C'était la même place où elle avait vu pour la première fois Angelika-enfant. Les circonstances étaient par contre différentes.

Devant elle, elle jurait voir son reflet. Mais celui-ci était vêtu de sa tenue de démone. Un bustier de cuir, un minishort à plis par-dessous une traîne de deux épaisseurs décorée de deux plaques de métal travaillées et de deux lanières de cuir à boucles. Des gants sans mains montant jusqu'en bas des épaules rehaussés de protections en métal ouvragées, des bottes aux cuisses en cuir souple à talons hauts et une parure à lacet au cou complétaient son ensemble. Son double arborait ses oreilles de chat, sa queue et tenait son épieu démonique à la main. Son visage ne présentait aucune émotion. Il était totalement neutre.

Angelika tenta d'aller la voir, mais un mur invisible l'en empêchait, comme un miroir. Angelika afficha un air horrifié quand elle vit son reflet poser la pointe de sa lame sur son cœur. Une larme coula sur sa joue et une seconde plus tard…elle l'avait enfoncé dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde en forme de crâne à corne de Diable.

Angelika voulu hurler, mais rien, pas le moindre son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle tapait et tapait contre la barrière, néanmoins tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder son image tomber à la renverse tandis que le sang s'échappait à grand flot de sa blessure.

Au moment où elle allait toucher une sorte de plancher imperceptible, une main d'une infini douceur la rattrapa. Une main aux longs doigts blancs à ongles noirs. Un visage blanc aux cheveux noirs se pencha au-dessus du reflet et se mit à parler.

Angelika écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant…Sébastian!

Le facies de celui-ci était comme jamais Angelika ne l'avait vu. Son sourire narquois avait disparu. Il dévoilait un visage si désespéré. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si des larmes les remplissaient. La jeune démone colla ses poings contre le mur.

- Mademoiselle! Ne mourez pas!, s'écriait Sébastian. Par pitié ne mourez pas! Jeune maîtresse! Vivez! Vous devez vivre!

Le reflet ouvrit très faiblement ses yeux. Sébastian empoigna sa main couverte de sang et la serra contre sa poitrine en rapprochant son visage.

- Jeune maîtresse…vous devez vivre…Pour moi…pour nous…

- Sébastian…murmura l'image. Sé…bas…tian…

Et à la vitesse d'un film au ralenti, Sébastian combla l'espace entre leurs deux visages. À sa plus grande surprise, Angelika pu sentir la sensation du baiser. Elle sentait le goût, la toucher, la douceur…toute l'ampleur…

…mais elle ressentit également aussitôt la douleur cuisante de son cœur perforé.

- Non…chuchota Angelika en se recroquevillant, les genoux sur la poitrine et en prenant sa tête en main…Non…Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas…JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR! JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE!

Instantanément, les silhouettes de Sébastian et de l'image s'illuminèrent d'une intense clarté blanche. Et les deux côtés du miroir s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- NON! SÉBASTIAN! NE ME QUITTE PAS! JE T'AIME!...JE T'AIME TELLEMENT! RESTE AVEC MOI!

- _Ça…ça va dépendre de vous deux_, dit une voix dans le dos d'Angelika.

Angelika identifia tout de suite la voix Angelika-enfant.

- De quoi tu parles?, cria Angelika. Arrête de parler par énigme et dis-moi carrément!

Cependant, aucune réponse ne lui vint. Seulement un petit rire cristallin de fillette.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire! Montre-toi et explique!...

Trop tard…Angelika émergea de son sommeil troublant. Elle se redressa brusquement en haletant.

Reprenant doucement et lentement son souffle, Angelika se frotta les yeux et plaça ses extrémités de mains sur son front en soupirant.

- Pffff!...J'en aie vraiment assez…Arrêtez de vous jouer de moi…

Tout son rêve défilait dans son esprit comme un film en rouleau de pellicule. Elle répétait le nom de son démon du cœur encore et encore…et encore…

Quand soudainement…elle se rappela la façon dont il l'avait appelé.

- Pourquoi il m'a appelé…jeune maîtresse?...

Elle finissait de se poser la question qu'elle eut un blanc devant les yeux et perdit connaissance…avant de disparaître.


	16. L'Horizon de la Chasse

Chapitre 15.

L'Horizon de la Chasse.

Sébastian vérifia encore si toutes les mémoires qu'il avait récoltés étaient bien rangées dans son armoire et fermé sous clé puis lu l'avant-dernier quatrain.

**Deux en un elle subsiste**

**Un éclat de tes derniers rivaux.**

**D'une part, une parcelle de son domestique**

**D'une part, un fragment de son joyau.**

Sébastian haussa un sourcil à la fin de sa lecture.

- ?

Il n'avait jamais vu un quatrain comme celui-là. Reposant le manuscrit sur sa table, il réfléchit, les yeux au ciel.

Ses derniers rivaux…voyons…?

Durant le dernier siècle, il s'était chamaillé avec mains démons, mais ceux-là ne comptaient sûrement pas puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Angelika. Alors il devait s'agir…

- Alois Trancy et Claude Faustus.

C'est vrai! Maintenant que Sébastian y pensait, Claude avait dévoré l'âme d'Alois Trancy, ce qu'il faisait qu'ils ne forment qu'un.

Se levant d'un bond, Sébastian rejoignit le manoir Trancy.

. . .

Contrairement au manoir Phantomhive, celui des Trancy avait été laissé à l'abandon. Les murs autrefois imposants avaient de nombreuses fissures, pour certaines très profondes. Il y avait même des morceaux de ciment qui étaient tombés par endroits. Des mauvaises herbes jonchaient toute la pelouse et étouffaient les bonnes. Les fenêtres étaient si encrassées de saletés qu'il était maintenant impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Sébastian se détourna du manoir et regarda le Labyrinthe. Ce grand labyrinthe dans lequel lui et Claude s'étaient adonné à une autre des excentricités d'Alois. Il était comme il l'avait vu la dernière fois, mais ayant besoin d'une tonte. Chose étonnante, les tables et les coffrets des questions étaient toujours en place, quoique bien crasseuses.

Sébastian se dit que bien qu'Alois n'était plus là pour changer la forme de son Labyrinthe, il n'allait pas se casser la tête pour trouver son chemin à l'intérieur.

Donc, il prit un bond et marcha sur le sommet des haies.

Autres choses qui n'avait pas changé, le Labyrinthe était toujours aussi grand…au toujours aussi compliqué.

Les chemins n'allaient pas seulement à gauche, à droite, en avant, en arrière. Ils allaient aussi en diagonale, zigzaguaient, courbaient, fessaient 360 degré…il y avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui! (Bah, c'est d'Alois Trancy! Y s'attendait à quoi? Un petit labyrinthe qu'on trouve sur les napperons d'enfants au restaurant?)

Environ toutes les 5 à 10 minutes, Sébastian tombait sur une table blanche avec un coffret dessus. Pas sûr de ce qu'il allait y trouvé, il regardait dedans, mais ne trouvait que les mêmes questions stupides d'Alois sur carton, aujourd'hui jauni par le temps. En exemple: Quel est le plat préféré d'Alois Trancy?

. . .

Sébastian se félicita d'avoir une vision nocturne car depuis le temps où il était là, la nuit était tombé depuis au moins une ou deux heures.

- Mais il n'a pas de fin, ce labyrinthe!

Toutefois, il retira ses paroles quand il vit une falaise géante qui devait bien mesurer quelques kilomètres de haut. Cette falaise marquait l'aboutissement du dédale.

- Bonnnnn! Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Sébastian se rapprocha et vit un espace formant un demi-cercle avec l'énorme rocher. Une table de marbre blanc…pas comme les précédentes, trônait en son centre. Celle-ci n'était pas terreuse, mais blanche éclatante et un coffret siégeait dessus, avec deux tasses de thé et un plateau à plusieurs étages de viennoiseries diverses.

Sébastian descendit du haut de la haie et se pencha sur la table. Étrangement, le thé était brûlant et les pâtisseries sentaient bonnes et semblaient fraîches faîtes, encore tièdes de leur passage au four. S'intéressant davantage au coffret, il l'ouvrit. S'attendant à y trouver encore une carte, il fut surpris d'y trouver tout autre chose.

Il ne contenait pas une carte, mais une paire de lunette rectangulaire et une bague en or sertie de diamants et d'un gros rubis. Elles étaient telle qu'il en avait le souvenir.

Sébastian les considéra un moment, les mit dans sa poche et lut finalement la dernière énigme.

**Voici l'horizon de la Chasse.**

**C'est la fin de ton parcourt.**

**Sur l'Île des Démons, sur sa surface.**

**T'y attend ton cher amour.**

Sébastian avait à peine fini de lire le mot final qu'une demi-douzaine de langues d'ombre jaillir du sol et l'étreignirent avec force.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…!

Les langues lui avaient enserré les membres et tout doucement, elles le fesait s'enfoncer dans le sol, comme des sables mouvant.

Sébastian se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais il s'enlisait de plus en plus…et finit par sombré complètement…


	17. Réunion

Chapitre 16.

Réunion.

Quand Sébastian pu de nouveau discerner quelque chose, il était sur l'Île des Démons, le lieu où il allait dévorer l'âme de sa jeune maîtresse jusqu'au moment où il s'était aperçut qu'y en avait pas.

Langues d'ombres, qui le tiraient un peu trop vers l'arrière, dès qu'elles le relâchèrent, Sébastian en tomba sur les fesses.

- Owwww…

Il se frotta un et promena son regard autour de lui. Les mêmes murs en morceaux, le banc de pierre, sa jeune maîtresse dessus…

- Jeune maîtresse!

Exact, Angelika était assise sur le banc de pierre et semblait dormir profondément. Toutefois, elle n'était pas comme Sébastian l'avait connu. Elle avait grandi, avait ses attributs de démon et portait une étroite combinaison de cuir et de hautes bottes à grosses semelles complètes et compensées en caoutchouc. Cependant, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Ses traits délicats s'étaient affiné et elle était plutôt bien roulée (pervers)

Il s'approcha d'elle et toucha sa joue. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua toutes les mémoires qu'il avait collecté, plus un petit rectangle de parchemin comportant un quatrain.

**Tu es aux chemins croisés,**

**Afin de réveiller l'endormie,**

**Sur elle, les souvenirs réunis**

**Pour qu'ainsi, ensemble, vos cœurs soient enchaînés.**

Cette fois-ci, la strophe n'était pas une énigme. C'était carrément une soluce.

Mais il y avait un hic. Angelika-enfant avait dit neuf mémoires. Sébastian n'en avait rassemblé que huit. Étrange, le dernier quatrain du manuscrit lui disait qu'il avait fini….?

Soupirant et un peu perdu, Sébastian prit alors le manteau de Grell et l'enfila à Angelika. Il mit ensuite la rose dans ses cheveux, la chaîne d'Undertaker à sa taille, le collier de Pluto autour de ses pieds (trop gros pour être à son cou), la plume d'Ash/Angela à son revers, les lunettes de Claude sur son nez, un morceau de pain au curry dans sa bouche, la bague d'Alois à son index gauche et la bague au diamant bleu à son pouce droit.

Cependant, dès qu'il eut finit de lui mettre sa bague, sans lâcher sa main, toutes les mémoires se mirent à briller d'une vive lumière et s'unir en une seule source lumineuse. Sébastian dû se couvrir les yeux se son avant-bras tellement l'intensité était forte.

Quand la clarté fut tolérable, il regarda et vit qu'elles avaient pris la forme d'une jeune adolescente de 13 ans entièrement blanche. Ses longs cheveux flottaient en l'air et ses yeux, l'un vert, et l'autre rouge avec un pentacle semblaient être la seule source de couleur sur elle. L'enfant ne souriant pas, ne parlait pas.

- Mademoi…selle…, chuchota Sébastian.

L'émanation avait pour ainsi dire les traits exacts d'Angelika avant sa transformation démoniaque. Celle-ci ne répondit pas et flotta doucement jusqu'à l'Angelika d'aujourd'hui. Elle se glissa et s'infiltra en elle.

Aussitôt fait, Angelika brilla quelques secondes avant d'hurler un bon coup en ouvrant grandement les yeux. Son œil droit brillait d'un rayon rouge, tout comme la main gauche de Sébastian. Des halots blancs lui sortaient de la bouche et de l'œil gauche. Quand ils s'éteignirent, le sceau de leur contrat était réapparu sur eux.

Une fois calmée, Angelika retomba sur son dossier et cligna des yeux pour se réveiller entièrement. Sébastian s'accroupie près d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Jeune maîtresse? Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez? Vous sentez-vous bien?

Angelika tourna alors sa tête vers lui. Pendant un moment, elle n'exprima rien et ne dit pas un mot, quand soudainement…

CLAC!

…Sébastian se ramassa une gifle magistrale sur la joue.

- TOI!, éructa Angelika en se levant d'un bond.

Cette fois-ci, Sébastian l'avait clairement sentit. Ce n'était pas une petite main de fillette qui l'avait frappé. Angelika lui sauta dessus, le plaqua contre le sol et lui mit son épieu sous la gorge. Les yeux d'Angelika lançaient des éclairs et ses dents étaient serrées.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI? TU OSES RÉAPARAÎTRE DEVANT MOI APRÈS 100 ANS D'ABSCENCE! TU AS VRAIMENT DU FRONT TOUT LE TOUR DE LA TÊTE! TU AS INTÉRÊT À DÉGAGER DE MA VUE SUR LE CHAMP SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE T'OUVRE EN DEUX DU NOMBRIL JUSQU'AU NEZ!

Sébastian ne dit pas un mot, il encrait son regard rouge dans celui bicolore de sa jeune maîtresse, complètement impassible. Furieuse de l'absence de réaction, Angelika lui redonna deux autres gifles. Sébastian ne fesait aucun mouvement en dehors de son visage qui suivait l'impact.

- Sébastian! Ne reste pas planté là! Réagis! Fais quelque chose!

Sébastian secoua négativement la tête.

- Réagis!, cria Angelika en le giflant encore. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de la bouche de Sébastian.

Sébastian lui donna la même réponse.

- Je vais finir par te tuer!, hurla-t-elle en enfonçant davantage sa lame contre sa gorge tout en le giflant encore.

À la dix-huitième, Sébastian eut enfin un geste. Mais il était loin d'être ce qu'Angelika s'était imaginé.

Sébastian s'était redressé brusquement et avait fondu sur elle pour l'embrasser…


	18. La Vérité n'est pas Toujours Douce à Ent

**Anathema. Riddle : Merci de ton encouragement.**

Chapitre 17.

La Vérité n'est pas Toujours Douce à Entendre.

Sébastian s'était redressé brusquement et avait fondu sur elle pour l'embrasser…

Angelika écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Sébastian lui dévorait les lèvres en tenant ses poignets. Celui tenant l'épieu tremblait. Quand les langues des deux démons se touchèrent, Angelika gémit et lâcha son arme.

Sébastian finit par la libérer. La jeune démone avait le visage rouge et le souffle court. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement par sa respiration saccadée. Sébastian colla son front au sien et chuchota.

- Merci…vous avez retrouvé la mémoire…

- Comment ça retrouver la mémoire? De quoi tu parles?

Mais au moment où Sébastian allait s'expliquer, un rire cristallin se fit entendre près d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Angelika-enfant tranquillement assise sur le haut d'un morceau de mur brisé. Mais elle était tellement différente de celle qu'ils avaient déjà vue.

Sa peau était d'un gris très pâle et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte vert de gris et flottait en permanence dans les airs, comme si un souffle les fesait voleter continuellement. Elle était nue, mais aucune de ses formes de féminité n'était visible, comme floues. Elle portait divers bijou où toutes les teintes de gris et d'argent possible reflétaient. Soit des boucles d'oreilles en chaînettes avec de petites croix gothiques, deux bagues modelées en signes tribaux, deux bracelets à ses bras et un collier en arc de cathédrale munies de petites chaînes reliant chaque arcs où pendait une croix, des bracelets à son poignet et à ses chevilles en chaîne avec une plus petite ornée d'une croix et un pendentif descendant jusqu'au-dessus de son nombril en forme de crucifix, mais version gothique.

Autres choses étranges, ses mains et ses pieds ressemblait à une mutation de pattes de chats et d'appendices humains et la fourrure qui les couvrait était du même vert de gris que ses cheveux et deux oreilles de chat et une queue complétait son apparence.

- Encore toi!, s'exclama Angelika-adulte. Mais vas-tu me ficher la paix un jour?!

- _Hi! Hi! Hi!_, ria l'enfant, l'ignorant. _Merci beaucoup Sébastian et Angelika. Vous m'avez bien divertit pour un moment._

Et d'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître les deux sœurs de Sébastian.

- Alouqa! Mélusine!, s'exclamèrent Angelika et Sébastian.

Mélusine soutenait Alouqa qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et dont la maigreur faisait peur.

- _Alouqa_, continua Angelika-enfant. _Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour ta précieuse collaboration à ma petite combine._

- Quoi?, s'exclama Sébastian. En quoi Alouqa est mêlée à tout ça?! Et pourquoi est-elle dans cet état?!

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, dit Angelika.

- _C'est très simple_, dit Angelika-enfant en glissant lentement de son mur pour se poser par terre. _Vous avez seulement tous participé à une petite séance de divertissement pour mon bon plaisir…Car après tout, les enfants sont avides de jeux et d'amusements._

- Ton bon plaisir?, répéta Mélusine. Tu veux dire que la disparition d'Angelika, la faiblesse d'Alouqa et tout le tintouin, c'étaient seulement parce que tu le voulais?!

- _Oui...En fait, pour être encore plus précise_, dit l'enfant un sourire innocent sur les lèvres et se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ces pieds…_j'ai pris le contrôle de l'esprit d'Alouqa afin qu'elle efface le contrat entre Angelika et Sébastian ainsi que ses souvenirs dès que j'ai vu les résultats de son test d'affectation. Ensuite, j'ai manipulé Angelika pour qu'elle fasse une dépression et cherche à attenté à sa vie, puis à vouloir se venger sur Sébastian…Quand à lui, je l'aie lancé dans la chasse aux mémoires pendant qu'Angelika lui courait après lui en Enfers. Je dois dire que ça m'a bien amusé de le voir déchiffrer toutes les énigmes et courir un peu partout pour les récupérer…Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question Sébastian, si Alouqa est un peu amochée, c'est parce que mon emprise sur l'esprit, ça détériore un peu la santé._

- Les résultats de son test d'affectation?, demanda Sébastian. Ça donnait quoi?

- _Chasseresse de démon, Sébastian_, répondit Angelika-enfant. _D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, notre Angelika n'est pas si sans peur et sans sentiments…_

- LA FERME!, s'écria la concernée.

- …_Bin oui, elle avait la main qui tremblait en tenant l'arme et le cœur qui se déchirait en deux parce que son Sébastian n'était plus là_, poursuivit l'enfant en mettant sa main en joue comme si elle tenait un revolver invisible, et l'autre sur son cœur.

- Mais pourquoi vraiment tu as fait tout ça?, demanda Mélusine.

- …_Parce que je m'ennuyais_, répondit Angelika-enfant innocemment.

- TU TE FOUS D'MA GUEULE OU QUOI?!, s'écria Alouqa en ayant recouvert tout d'un coup son énergie. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir avec cette excuses à deux sous après m'avoir manipulé comme ça?! Saches qu'on ne se joue pas des Michaelis sans en payer le prix!

Sous les dires d'Alouqa, son frère et sa sœur levèrent les yeux et Angelika-enfant se mit à rire joyeusement…Puis d'un autre claquement de doigts, 100 Peter Rabbit géants se matérialisèrent devant les quatre démons.

- _Si on jouait encore un peu?_, dit Angelika-enfant en remontant sur son mur.

- Oh merdeeeeee…


	19. Démons contre Démons

Chapitre 18.

Démons contre Démons.

Les Peter Rabbit mesuraient au moins 8 pieds de haut. Ils avaient de grandes griffes, des yeux rouges flamboyants et un air pas trop catholique. Ce n'étaient pas que des peluches toutes douces et toutes calîneuses. Celles-là semblaient plutôt vouloir leur faire la peau.

- _Amusez-vous bien_, lança Angelika-enfant du haut de son mur.

Les peluches géantes tendirent leurs pattes devant elles et commencèrent à avancer.

- J'ai l'impression que le party commence, lâcha Mélusine en faisant craquer ses jointures, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- C'est bien ce qui me semble en effet, répliqua Angelika en cognant son DesertEagle contre la poitrine de Sébastian…Tient, prends ça toi!

Sébastian le prit avec les boîtiers de balles et la remercia. Angelika répondit d'une grimace et lança son épieu à Alouqa. Mélusine refusa l'un des Remington 870. Les trois Michaelis prirent ensuite leur apparence de démons.

Alouqa et Mélusine firent sortir deux oreilles de chatte noire et une queue assortie et Sébastian deux petites cornes de bouc avec une grandes paires d'ailes noires. Les quatre démons avaient aussi des canines bien pointues et de bonnes griffes.

- Youhouh!, s'écria Mélusine. On va bien s'amuser!

- La ferme et focus!, répliqua sa sœur. On n'est pas là pour rigoler! Pense plutôt à sauver tes fesses! Capiche?!

- Ouais, ouais! RoooooH! T'es vraiment pas marante frangine!

- Fermez vos boîte toutes les deux et concentrez-vous un peu!, s'écria Angelika en rabaissant son arme fumante. J'ai pas envie de vous sauver à toutes les fois.

Alouqa et Mélusine, se chamaillant, n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'un des lapins avait été à un cheveu de les découper en morceaux. Angelika l'en avait empêché juste à temps d'une balle en pleine tête.

- Visez la tête ou le cœur pour les tuer, lâcha-t-elle en sautant dans le tas.

Les Michaelis hochèrent la tête et la rejoignirent. De son perchoir, Angelika-enfant regardait la scène (on se demanda comment puisqu'on ne peut pas voir ses yeux) toute riante en applaudissant comme une enfant contente devant un truc très amusant et drôle.

Les quatre démons avaient beau en tuer par dizaines, un nombre identiques de peluches géantes apparaissaient après. Des morceaux de fourrure synthétique, de peluches et de vêtements jonchaient le sol (Pas de sang puisque c'est des peluches). Les fusils n'avaient plus de balles et l'épieu d'Alouqa était impuissant contre les Peter Rabbit.

. . .

- Ça suffit!, s'exclama Sébastian en arrachant la tête de ce qui lui semblait son soixantième lapin. Y en a trop! Ça finit plus! Il en vient de tous les côtés! On ne s'en sortira pas!

- Ne dis pas de sottises!, rugit Angelika, passant ses griffes au travers d'un autre lapin. Tu t'ais cogné la tête ou quoi?! Depuis quand tu désespères comme ça?! Secoue-toi!

Les paroles d'Angelika firent un déclic dans l'esprit de Sébastian et il réfléchit à leur situation. Les Peter Rabbit ne venaient pas de n'importe où comme ça sur un coup de tête. Et évidemment, ici, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait les faire venir…

- Les filles!, s'écria Sébastian en terrassant deux autres peluches. Il faut s'en prendre à la source du problème! Il faut attaquer la gamine!

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Mélusine.

Elle prit un bond et s'élança vers Angelika-enfant, toutes griffes dehors. La fillette mit ses bras en bouclier, prise de peur et Mélusine lui entaille l'avant-bras. Une estafilade de la longueur d'un crayon se fit d'un rouge vif…

…Toutefois, l'enfant ne fut pas la seule à pousser une exclamation de douleur…l'adulte aussi. Sébastian fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur Angelika-adulte. Celle-ci tenait son bras et des filets de sang lui coulaient entre les doigts.

- Mademoiselle!, s'exclama-t-il. Que vous arrive-t-il?

Angelika grogna sans lui répondre. Le démon leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son bras en écartant ses mains. Une coupure identique à celle de son double junior lui barra le bras.

- Mélusine! Ne lui fait pas de mal! La jeune maîtresse en subit les mêmes dégâts!

- Alors comment on va la tuer, Einstein?!

- Comment veux-tu que le saches?!

- …Moi je le sais, murmura Angelika, les yeux braqués sur l'enfant. Vous trois, couvrez-vous.

Oubliant son bras blessé, elle marcha la tête haute vers Angelika-enfant. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire et paraissait maintenant effrayée. Angelika-enfant mettait toujours des Peter Rabbit supplémentaires sur son chemin, les trois Michaelis les enlevaient.

La jeune démone était à présent qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son double.

- Je vais faire maintenant ce qu'on aurait dû te faire il y a bien longtemps…

L'adulte leva ses mains vers l'enfant. Cette dernière, bien innocente, pensait recevoir une fessée comme n'importe quel enfant grondé, mais elle fut abasourdie en sentant les deux bras de son homologue autour d'elle dans une chaude étreinte.


	20. La Fin d'une Chasse

Chapitre 19.

La Fin d'une Chasse...

- Je suppose qu'on ne t'as pas enlacé depuis un bon moment…

Angelika-enfant avait perdu ses mots. Elle ne put rien dire.

Et tout à coup, des couleurs parurent dans son visage et ses yeux furent visibles. Ils étaient exactement pareils à ceux d'Angelika-adulte avant le contrat. Deux émeraudes scintillantes…qui pleuraient…

La fillette était en train de pleurer en serrant la combinaison de la jeune femme.

- Ne pleure pas…tu n'es pas seule…

L'enfant lâcha un autre sanglot et tout doucement…elle commença à se dissiper en une pluie d'étoiles, jusqu'à s'évaporer complètement. Il ne restait que ses bijoux.

Angelika sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit Sébastian près d'elle lui souriant comme autrefois.

- Venez…rentrons.

Angelika tenta donc de se relever, mais bizarrement, les forces lui manquaient. Alors au moment où elle allait tomber, Sébastian l'attrapa et elle se retrouva dans ses bras comme une princesse.

- Hééé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Repose-moi sur le champ!

- Allons jeune maîtresse…vous ne tenez plus sur vos pieds. Laissez-moi faire.

Angelika, trop fatiguée pour argumenter encore, se laissa donc porter jusqu'à la maison qu'elle partageait avec les sœurs de Sébastian. Elle finit par s'endormir en chemin…

. . .

Quand Angelika rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sous les couvertures dans son ancienne chambre chez les Michaelis. On l'avait aussi déshabillé. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un pantalon jogging noir.

Dehors, le temps était des plus affreux. Un déluge comme des clous tombait à verse et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel.

Doucement et sans faire de bruits, Angelika sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers l'escalier de l'étage qui donnait sur le salon. En chemin, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Mélusine et vit que celle-ci dormait à point fermé en ronflant, son casque d'écoute sur la tête et son heavy métal à fond la caisse.

Entendant des voix, elle resta tout en haut écouta l'aînée et le cadet des Michaelis discuter.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, s'exclama Alouqa. Es-tu sérieux?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être?, répliqua Sébastian.

- Mais enfin…et d'abord, comptes-tu le dire à Angelika?

- Sûrement, mais pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas imaginer sa réaction si je lui disais maintenant. Elle est encore un peu secouée par tout ça. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de la brusquer encore plus…

Angelika savait bien de quoi il parlait…Il songeait à l'abandonner encore une fois, même après que leur contrat ait été reconstitué. Ça se devinait juste à son ton de voix.

La jeune démone était si affligée qu'elle démoli en deux le barreau de rampe qu'elle tenait, accroupie en haut des escaliers et couru vers la sortie de la maison. Alouqa et Sébastian furent surpris de la voir se précipiter sous l'averse si peu habillée.

- Angelika! Attends, reviens!, s'écria Alouqa.

- Ça va je vais la chercher, dit Sébastian en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Angelika courait et courait, se fichant des larmes lui brûlant le visage, de la pluie qui la détrempait entièrement, de la boue lui salissant ses habits et du chemin qu'elle empruntait. L'important pour elle était de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Tandis qu'Angelika courait, elle entendit des pas de course derrière elle. Une voix qui lui était très connue lui cria.

- Mademoiselle! Attendez! Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire!

- Laisse-moi tranquille! Va-t'en Sébastian!

Malheureusement, Sébastian était bien plus rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa en un rien de temps. Angelika se débattit, mais Sébastian la maintenait trop fermement.

- Lâche-moi! Ne me force pas à user du contr-…

Trop tard. Sébastian l'avait plaqué contre un arbre et lui avait fermé la bouche d'un baiser.

Angelika étouffa un gémissement quand la langue de Sébastian s'enroula avec la sienne. Sébastian avait lâché ses mains pour attraper son visage humide de pluie et de larmes. La jeune démone se contracta quand Sébastian se colla contre elle, leur virilité se touchant à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Sébastian dans le creux de son oreille après qu'il l'eut relâché.


	21. Le Début d'une Conquête

Chapitre 20.

…Le Début d'une Conquête.

Angelika était toute chamboulée et déstabilisée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi ce que Sébastian venait de lui dire.

_Je t'aime…Je t'aime…Je t'aime…_

Les mêmes trois mots lui retournaient dans la tête…Mais Angelika n'était pas dupe…Elle se doutait que Sébastian ne le pensait pas…Un démon n'est pas capable d'aimer.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Et comment oses-tu tutoyer ta maîtresse?!

- J'ose parce que je t'aime.

Et lentement, mais avec force, Sébastian commença à embrasser le cou d'Angelika en écartant le col de sa camisole. Le plaisir montant en elle, elle contenait ses soupirs dans sa gorge en tentant de repousser Sébastian. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et remonta pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Tout en l'embrassa, Sébastian déchira en deux son T-shirt, en fit de même avec le débardeur de sa future amante. Alors qu'il allait défaire son pantalon, Angelika fit un mouvement brusque pour se libérer et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la petite rivière près de la maison. Remontant la surface, ils avaient l'eau à la taille.

Honteuse et se sentant souillée et humiliée, Angelika étrangla un sanglot en mordant son poignet jusqu'au sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus après avoir déchiré mon cœur en deux?, pleura-t-elle.

Sébastian ferma les yeux et embrassa son front.

- Mais toi seulement, répondit-il tristement en la serrant dans ces bras, son nez dans sa chevelure.

Angelika était si troublée par toute la situation. Elle voulait vraiment résister à toutes les marques d'amour de Sébastian…mais comment le pourrait-elle? Elle était si amoureuse de lui. Et elle dû se rendre à l'évidence…que lui aussi. Angelika lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Le démon, ravi de la tournure des évènements, passa ses bras autour d'elle et la suréleva pour la mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur. Car, Angelika avait peut-être grandit, mais pas de trois pieds quand même.

Tous deux ivres de désir et d'amour, se déshabillèrent complètement.

Les mains de Sébastian se baladaient partout sur Angelika alors que ses lèvres descendirent pour suçoter un de ses seins. Angelika s'empêchait de gémir en mordant sa lèvre. Au fur et à mesure que Sébastian descendait, Angelika courbait son dos vers l'arrière. Si bien qu'elle se trouva allongée sur un rocher diagonal à la surface de la rivière, les jambes dans l'eau jusqu'à la mi-cuisse.

Son objectif à l'air libre, Sébastian engloba son sexe dans sa bouche. Angelika dû user de tout son self-control pour retenir ses cris.

- Je vous en prie mademoiselle…dîtes mon nom…dîtes-le…

- Sé…Sébasti…Sébastian…Sébastian…

- Encore…

- Sébastian…Sébastian…Ah!...Ahhhh…!

Angelika venait de passer au travers d'un bon orgasme. À moitié folle, elle renversa Sébastian dans la même position qu'elle et s'assit à cheval sur ses cuisses, les mains sur son aine.

- Attends un peu…tu vas voir…

Elle rejeta ses cheveux sur le côté et se pencha. Sébastian poussa un râle de soulagement en sentant la bouche d'Angelika sur son membre fièrement dressé d'excitation lui faisant de profonds va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Bien que la pluie glacée lui tombait dessus, il se sentait brûlant. La chaleur d'Angelika se répandait dans le moindre de ses muscles.

Sébastian sentit à un moment qu'il allait jouir. Il se redressa juste à temps et retira Angelika se son sexe.

- Quoi?

Sébastian se remit dans l'eau et passa les jambes de son amante autour de ses hanches.

- C'est en toi que je veux jouir…

Comprenant l'idée de Sébastian, Angelika noua ses bras à son cou et lui donna un bref baiser en souriant.

- Alors…vas-y.

Sébastian sourit et adossa Angelika sur le rocher avant de placé son membre devant son antre humide et chaude.

- Es-tu sûre?

Angelika, éberluée qu'il lui demande la permission alors qu'elle sait qu'il en meurt d'envie, l'étreignit en déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Oui…fais-le…

Sébastian lui rendit son étreinte et lentement, il s'enfonça en elle.

Angelika ne put se contenir et lâcha un long gémissement. Sébastian, tout en débutant des mouvements de bassin, s'était baissé sur elle et lui léchait la poitrine. Angelika lui griffait le dos et haletait au même rythme que leurs mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, ils n'y tinrent plus et ils hurlèrent leur plaisir, couverts par un grand éclair.


	22. Épilogue

Épilogue.

Suite à leur débat, Angelika et Sébastian étaient rentrés chez eux, avaient pris un bain exaltant, puis avaient repris leurs débats endiablés dans la chambre d'Angelika.

Le lendemain, ils expliquèrent leur situation aux sœurs de Sébastian et leur soudaine décision d'aller vivre ensemble dans un petit chalet bien moderne dans un coin isolé des Enfers. Elles avaient bien entendu été surprises, mais de différentes manières.

Mélusine les félicita chaleureusement et les embrassa sur les deux joues.

Alouqa, elle, soupira les yeux dans les airs. Quand ils étaient jeunes, son frère avait bien le don de prendre des décisions à la va-vite et quelques fois, irréfléchie. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le complimenta sur son choix d'enfin s'établir avec une femme.

. . .

Le jour du départ.

- Appelez-nous quand vous serez installés, pleura Mélusine. Je vais vous rendre visite toutes les semaines. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas…oh bon sang…mon petit frère préféré quitte le nid pour s'envoler de ses propres ailes…aaahhhhh Sébastian!

La cadette des filles Michaelis craqua et sauta sur le jeune couple en les enlaçant dans une étreinte à la Sammy Midford (étouffante en somme).

- Mélusine!, grogna Sébastian, à demi-asphyxié, de un, j'ai tout de même quelques siècles! Je ne suis plus un bébé! De deux, pas besoin de venir si souvent! On ne va pas mourir de solitude! Et de trois, J'ÉTOUFFE!

Mélusine les relâcha aussitôt en souriant coupablement. Alouqa se contenta d'une poignée de main en leur souhaitant bonne chance et d'être heureux.

. . .

Enfin, tout était en place. Leur nouvelle demeure était très confortable, spacieuse avec des plancher de bois franc cirés, des murs de pierres sombres et de grandes bow-window (Pensez à la villa des Cullen dans Twilight)

Angelika regardait le ciel sur le balcon, accotée contre le rebord de la rampe quand elle sentie les mains chaudes de Sébastian sur les siennes et ses lèvres contre son cou.

- Nous deux sous le même toit de nouveau…ça me rappelle des souvenirs, chuchota le démon.

- Oui…avant que tous se mettes à aller mal…

Sébastian sourit et colla la hanche d'Angelika contre son ventre, une main sur son ventre qu'il caressa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…tout ira bien à présent…Pour nous comme pour lui…

Angelika lui offrit un sourire et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sébastian lui embrassa le sommet de la tête en la berçant.

…Oui…tout ira bien à présent…

Fin.


End file.
